Duel
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Albus Dumbledore decides to see how the students would go in a real fight, so he organises a duelling contest at Hogwarts. Dumbledore bashing, friendly Weasley's, some language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Ever since Harry Potter returned to Hogwarts for his sixth year, people noticed a change. His friends understood why, the death of his godfather, Sirius Black, which caused Harry a great deal of pain. But there were a few things that Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley noticed about their friend. Harry was quieter, a lot more than he used to be. He was also harder. If anyone, mainly the Slytherin's ever said anything to him the look Harry gave them would make most flinch and back off. Only a few stood their ground, they paid the price by ending up in the hospital wing sometime later that day. No one could ever prove Harry had done anything to them as he was always in the company of his friends and they never saw Harry point his wand at anyone. He would talk, but only to his closest friends and only when they started talking to him. He never instigated any conversation, no matter the topic.

One more thing the friends noticed about Harry, he seemed cold towards Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, not just Severus Snape who he is usually cold towards. They did know that Harry partially blamed Dumbledore and Snape for the death of his godfather, but they had no idea why he seemed to dislike their head of house.

Harry was usually in front as the group moved through the castle. If it was to classes, then only Ron, Neville, and Hermione was with him, other times Luna and Ginny were also with him. They were together so much many had begun to call them the Hogwarts six, and it wasn't just they were friends and always together. Everyone knew what took place at the ministry for magic, how the six had fought twelve death eaters and survived. At the end eleven of the death eaters had ended up arrested, those eleven were now in Azkaban.

At first everyone had been surprised when Luna began to sit at the Gryffindor table and not at the Ravenclaw table. But everyone did know that she was close with Harry Potter and his friends. One thing good come out of this friendship, the people who used to pick on Luna, who called her looney, who hid her things, all ended up pranked. Something worthy of the Weasley twins, or even the Marauders. No one cause a problem for Luna after the first few Ravenclaw's ended up unable to read, and the words "bully" was dyed onto their foreheads, something that could not be removed. It would take a month before the word disappeared and their ability to understand words returned. A few Slytherin's ended up losing their clothes in the middle of the great hall, so they were left in their underwear as they ran screaming from the room.

Whenever anything happened to a student, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville would always glance at Harry, but he never paid any attention. Luna would just stay quiet, sitting beside Harry as she ate or read the latest copy of the Quibbler.

'Harry, I was asked to give you this.'

Harry turned, 'Hi Colin, thanks, can you wait a sec to see if this needs a reply?'

'Sure.'

Harry unfolded the note, read then grabbed a quill from his bag, 'Can you take that back for me?'

'Okay,' Colin took the note then headed up to the staff table.

'What was that about?' Ron asked.

'Dumbledore and his so called private lessons. I told him I decline to go to the rest. If he wanted me to have training then he should have done it years ago. And what he's doing now isn't training of any kind,' Harry finished his apple pie, 'I'm heading to the library, see you later.'

The friends along with Albus Dumbledore watched Harry leave. The headmaster had been surprised that Harry had turned down his lessons, but he needed to pass on important information. He was unsure how to make Harry understand that he did not need training in how to fight, he needed to see the information about Voldemort. Harry had only been to one, he had seen the disappointment on the boy's face. Albus could not get him to understand. Harry didn't believe him when he told him that love would be what would destroy Voldemort and Albus hated to admit it, but he was beginning to believe Harry might be right. The boy had told him that since he did not love anyone than he doubted love would help him in defeating Voldemort. Albus was sure Harry loved Sirius, until Harry pointed out that he hardly knew the man since they only got to see each other a handful of times.

Albus knew Harry could have stayed with Sirius even if he was in hiding, but he still believed he was safer with the Dursley's. That came to a head during the holidays, Harry who had been vindicated about Voldemort's returned had been sent a letter by the new minister, Rufus Scrimgeour. He explain that he had the traced lifted since Harry was in more danger than most, Rufus had also said Harry could get his apparition licence a year earlier.

Harry used his new found freedom of being able to use magic out of Hogwarts to threaten the Dursley's. He even went as far as turning Vernon Dursley into a pig and said he would change them all permanently if they bothered him. All he asked was to be fed and left alone. After Vernon had been changed back, they agreed but they also told Harry that he could not return once he left for Hogwarts. When Albus found out he had suggested Harry stay at headquarters. He refused then turned around and said that if anyone tried to force him to return to Grimmauld place he would burn the place to the ground, then he would leave and no one would ever see him again.

Albus knew Harry was still angry, not just with him but also Severus, he blamed them for Sirius' death. Harry also blamed himself. Albus needed Severus to keep up the pretence of occlumency so he could see if Harry wasn't telling him about all his visions on Voldemort. It seemed Harry realised that those lessons actually opened his mind more, something Albus should have foreseen.

If love could not defeat Voldemort than Albus had to see if maybe Harry could fight and survive, if he had enough knowledge and skill to go up against Voldemort. Since he was dying he had tried to plan for anything, one was making sure Hogwarts could keep the students safe if Voldemort decided to attack the school. He had used some blood that had been stored in the hospital wing, blood that had belonged to James and Lily Potter, he then mixed it with all the staff. He used that to help ward the school. He just hoped it would be enough.

When Albus read the reply to his note, he realised that showing Harry the rest of those memories might be pointless, so he decided it was time to share that knowledge with another. But he also realise he would need to see which students could handle themselves in a fight, especially against adults with a lot more experience. With the war heating up, the students needed to learn more than basic spells.

It was a week later that Harry walked down to the common room to see almost all the Gryffindor's near the notice board. Some looked excited, some looked worried.

Ron spotted Harry and pulled him over so he could read the notice, 'Duelling, but nothing held back apart from unforgivables.'

Harry's brow furrowed as he continued to read, 'Pomfrey will be on hand and a full supply of potions will be available if needed. Now I know why some look worried.'

'Yeah, but if we make it through our age group we fight seventh years then the teachers and keep going until we're knocked out. I would love an excuse to hex Snape.'

'Snape and Trelawney,' Harry said, he kept his face impassive but inside he was grinning. He hoped he would be good enough to go up against Snape, but also McGonagall and Dumbledore. He didn't think he would beat any of them but he just wanted to hit them, at least once, 'I think a bit of training in the room of requirement is needed.'

'At least everyone can get a bit of training, like the first years. Lupin can help them with age appropriate spells,' Ron said.

'We can brush up on what we learned from last year, then work on more advance spells, like what the seventh years would be learning,' Hermione said.

'Among other spells, but we have a month before it starts so that gives us a fair bit of time to learn,' Harry said then headed for the portrait. Hermione and Ron both raised their eyebrows. They wondered just what spells Harry might want to study.

Over the next few weeks Hermione and Ron didn't see Harry using any spells that neither of them had practiced, but they did know he had disappeared most nights. They assumed he was either in the room of requirement, practicing, or on the astronomy tower. He went there to think and to be alone. Hermione and Ron knew Harry went there to speak with Sirius, he may be dead but Harry seemed to find comfort talking to the dead. He had told them he often spoke with his parent's, especially when he had been locked up at the Dursley's. They didn't want to ask where he went of a night, he had told them he never wanted to talk about it, he didn't want to talk about a lot of things, so they just let him be. They just hoped that one day Harry would finally tell them what was on his mind and if he was okay. If they asked if he was okay he would say fine, like always, but they knew he was anything but fine.

Harry spent every night until midnight in the room of requirement, he planned a surprise, in the hope he would end up facing Snape. So he took the time in the room to learn more dangerous spells, also spells that would maim and injure, even some that were borderline dark but still legal.

What a lot of people didn't think about was the safe and simple spells could also cause damaged if used in the right way. He doubted anyone would consider using wingardium leviosa to injure someone, maybe only Ron, since he knocked out a troll using that spell. So Harry combed books, when he practiced the spell and if he thought it could be useful he would write it down. He already had a long list of spells he would be using, he just hoped he made it through the students to at least face one or two of the teachers, preferably Snape. He had a spell ready to use on the greasy git, a spell that would probably shock everyone but shock Snape's hair white, or at least clean. He knew many would look at him with curiosity if he did get to face Snape and use the spell he wanted to. But he's been a curiosity for everyone inside Hogwarts since he arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The first Friday that would see the students duelling, arrived. All the students were either excited or nervous, but most wanted to see who would end up against the teachers and if any student could beat a teacher. There was a lot of talk about Harry Potter being in the final's, some even mentioned the Slytherin's since a lot of their parents were death eaters. Some speculated that the seventh years and maybe the sixth year Slytherin's were marked with the dark mark. So many believed they would end up in the finals, maybe even against the teachers.

Once everyone was seated and the headmaster cast some charms. One was to stop any unforgivables being cast, the second was to make sure no spectators was hit with a stray spell, then the tournament began. Even though it was only first years to begin the duelling contest, none of the teachers wanted to take the chance that an older student didn't sneak a spell in while everyone was concentrating on the two students in the middle.

The first few rounds of the duelling competition were the first years, none could do much but there were a few surprises. The biggest surprise was a young Hufflepuff girl, a halfblood, ended up winning. So she would progress to duelling the second years.

The following Friday saw the second years and it went much the same as the first years. The Hufflepuff first year ended up taking out four second years before she was beaten. But everyone applauded her when she left the arena to see one of the healers, for only minor cuts and bruises.

Third years was a bit more of spectacular to watch. Nigel had won that year round and when he went up against fourth years, he beat half of them before he was beaten by Dennis. Both of whom had been in the DA and both had done well during that time.

The fourth years was a lot harder and lasted longer. Many of the spells did more damage than just simple cuts, some lost bones even fingers which had to be regrown. In the end it was Dennis who had won the fourth year round. He will start next week when the fifth years start.

A lot of the Slytherin's kept trying to protest, many said that no muggleborn could beat a pureblood, yet every pureblood that had fought, first through fourth year all lost. Most of the ones that won were muggleborns apart from the first year Hufflepuff who was a halfblood, and a second year Ravenclaw who was also a halfblood.

'I think a lot of those snotty purebloods are realising that blood status means nothing in a real fight,' Harry smirked, 'I can't wait to see Hermione up against one of those, hopefully Parkinson.'

Ron chuckled, Hermione rolled her eyes, 'That would be worth putting money on,' Ron said.

'Don't you dare, I do not want anyone betting on me,' Hermione said.

'I've made a few bets,' Harry said as he stared around, 'The twins heard about this from Ginny, they wanted in on some action. Naturally we couldn't tell them who would be up against whom since it was random drawers, so they mainly bet on the odd person or house. They did pick the DA, I did with a few, like you two, Neville, Ginny and Luna.'

'They did pick who would be the student to win didn't they?' Ron asked with raised eyebrows.

'They hedged their bets by picking one each,' Harry smirked.

'So are you going to tell us who the other is, since we know they would have picked you?' Ron asked.

'I don't think you'd like it.'

'I know they won't pick me, I wouldn't even bet on me, not against you and Hermione. So go on, tell me.'

'Ginny.'

'Not surprising, seeing her in the DA then…' Ron shrugged, he didn't need to say at the department of mysteries. Harry and Hermione knew what he meant. Ginny had gone well against the death eaters, she even destroyed the hall of prophecy.

'We'll see if they are right next Friday since we won't see the fifth years until then. Even though most of the DA were good I don't think any will win against Ginny, maybe Luna. Most people underestimate her, myself included. Do you think you can win the sixth year round Harry?'

'No idea, Hermione, but I've got a few idea's, I think I'll get to the end or close to it. But I think the fifth year round will end with either Ginny or Luna as the winner. Colin is good but not up against those two girls. So we might end up going up against one of them.'

'I'm not keen on going up against my sister, we could do well, but I just don't know if I can go hard on her.'

'She will take advantage of that Ron, you can't let her do that. Go out and try your hardest even against your younger sister. Pomfrey will be here so she'll be fine if you get her with something nasty. You know she will hit you with everything she's got including the bat bogeys,' Harry said, Ron groaned but he nodded, Hermione knew Harry was right. Ginny would go out to win, especially against her brother. She had six brothers who all tried to protect her, this could show them she could handle herself in a fight.

Harry gave Hermione a nod then gestured towards the boy's dorm room, so she followed Harry and Ron up the stairs.

'Why do you think that all the purebloods keep losing?'

'I'm not sure, but…sorry, didn't Sirius tell you that most are related?' Hermione asked tentatively.

'Yeah, he did, like how the Malfoy's are related to Ron's family. Sirius and the Malfoy's were related as well, not just through Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black. The Potters and blacks are related since my grandmother was born a Black but married a Potter. So I'm related to the Weasley's and the Malfoy's.'

'Well, maybe because they only marry purebloods and there aren't a lot left the ones that are might be too closely related, like first cousins. It's against muggle laws to be in a relationship with a first cousin, they believe it's too close, like brother and sister. If that is true then maybe instead of being deformed in some way, it's the magic that suffers, since we are different to muggles.'

'I had the same thought, I found out that I'm related to Susan Bones but she's like a third cousin twice removed or something like that. Sirius and Remus both said my mother could beat them and my dad in a duel, she was a muggleborn.'

'I think your right, look at people like Malfoy, his good at things like potions, but he usually ends up behind you two when it's to do with spells, sometimes he doesn't get it until the next lesson. I've never taken much notice of the other Slytherin's, or anyone actually. I'm good, but nowhere near as good as you two, a muggleborn and a halfblood,' Ron said.

'You are good Ron and even if you are fast, your best talent is in how you plan things. You're a strategist. You know, maybe this tournament will have a lot of people wondering, especially if the next two years are won by a muggleborn or halfblood,' Harry said.

'I think you're right, I know Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape are halfbloods. The rest are purebloods, apart from Professor Flitwick who is a half goblin,' Hermione said.

'That's why they are the four most powerful teachers in the school. Hey, do you think Trelawney will compete or will she say her inner eye told her not to?' Ron asked with a smirk.

'She will get her butt handed to her then say she knew it was going to happen as she saw it. I bet anything she will take a dive so she can get out of it quickly. Hey Hermione, do you think it will be random drawer for the teachers or will Dumbledore put them in order, hopeless until it gets to him?'

'No, to make it fair it has to stay random, maybe he will put himself last but that's all he will do. The trouble is, his hand, it might slow him down and if he does get hurt then it could cause more trouble. I can't find what cursed his hand as it would have to be a dark curse and some of those books make my skin crawl.'

'He's powerful enough to last a few rounds, so if it does cause him problems he might not win but win a few,' Ron said, 'Let's get down to dinner, I'm hungry.'

'When aren't you hungry,' Harry shook his head then followed his friends down through the common room, out the portrait and down through the castle.

The following Friday, Colin started off winning, he beat quarter of the fifth years, including most of the Slytherin's until he went up against Luna, then he lost. Luna won every round until she faced Ginny who had Luna unconscious after ten minutes. She was the first pureblood to win. Ginny had a few small cuts but that was it, she was congratulated by all the Gryffindor's. The friends could see how torn the Slytherin's were, the first pureblood win but the Weasley family were thought of as blood traitors by those types.

'Even though I could probably win against some of you, I don't really fancy going up against Harry,' Ginny said as she plonked down in a seat across from the three friends.

'If you did you know you can't hold back, I won't be.'

'I know, that's why I know I won't win against you, against a few of you. But Colin was really good, he surprised me when I saw him take out a lot of fifth years.'

'He knows he's at risk being a muggleborn, I have a feeling him and Dennis have been using the room of requirement a lot,' Harry said.

'Even though we're all in danger, you are right, they don't like muggleborns at all,' Ron said but he glanced at Hermione before dishing himself up some dinner. Harry and Ron knew that Hermione was in more danger than most, not just because she was a muggleborn, but because she was friends with Harry who was Voldemort's main target.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

On Thursday at the end of DADA, Remus asked Harry to remain. Once the other students left he closed the door.

'Do you think we'll go up against each other?'

'Maybe, everyone thinks it will be me, but really, if someone gets lucky I could be out so it might be anyone. Are you worried if we do?'

'Yes, I don't feel right about duelling you, but the headmaster has told us not to hold back, he wants the students to see what they could be up against. If you are the one to get through I'm not really looking forward to it. I know my senses are more enhanced but that won't help in a duel. I just wanted you to be aware that I will use my speed if I have too, otherwise I will be accused of holding back because of our relationship.'

'I've already told my friends I won't be holding back, we do need to go all out and if they can't win against me then they won't survive long against a death eater. I think I will end up winning my year, unless someone gets in with a lucky shot. I'm not sure about the seventh years, mainly as I haven't seen many in a fight. But going on what I've seen so far, I think I'll do okay against them. I do have an advantage over everyone in the DA, I got to see their strengths and weaknesses.'

'Yes, and use those weaknesses if you have to. But know that I will not take it personally if you end up cursing me.'

Harry sighed, 'I won't either Remus, this is what we need. I just wish Dumbledore could make these duels a regular occurrence. But we should have been having duelling lessons since he returned. We have no idea when he might attack or where, we have to be ready.'

'We will, and I agree with you, the trouble is if he offers duelling classes then the students who have been marked will also get lessons, they will also see what everyone can do. Now at the moment they are seeing more spells than they thought, the dark forces do not believe we of the light will use harmful curses. I know Ginny used a few and they weren't dark or even overly harmful, even if they did a bit of damage, but it was more than they thought.'

'Then I hope I shock them. But I won't be showing everything I know, I have to keep some secrets, especially here.'

'Yes, you do. Alright, why don't you go join your friends, but remember Harry, you can talk to me anytime about anything, even about Sirius.'

'I don't want to talk about Sirius, it does no good to keep reliving everything. He's gone, I've accepted that and I blame four people for his death. They will be dealt with, in time,' Harry grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder and left a worried Remus behind.

'What are you planning Harry and who apart from Bellatrix do you blame?'

Everyone seemed more excited when they entered the great hall on Friday. They took their seats but many students from all the houses glanced at Harry and his friends. Ginny went straight to the centre ready to face one of the sixth years. She hoped it was Bulstrode or Parkinson.

Ginny was lucky, she beat two Ravenclaw's, three Hufflepuff's, then Bulstrode was called. Ginny grinned wickedly, the look was very Fred and George which made Harry smirk. But Ron, Neville and a lot of Gryffindor's laughed loudly. Naturally the big Slytherin girl said things in the hope to anger or upset Ginny, none of it did, in fact Ginny's evil grin just got bigger. Ginny grew up with six older brothers, she had heard it all so nothing this girl could say would get to Ginny at all. Dumbledore had already said words could be used if they believed it would work, this time it didn't. With a shock to Snape and all the Slytherin's, Ginny had the girl bleeding and unconscious within ten seconds of Dumbledore calling to start.

All Gryffindor's cheered but many of the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's cheered as well. When Neville's name was called everyone fell silent. Ginny and Neville started slow, mainly throwing harmless hexes. Then Neville back-flipped and as he did he sent a stunner at Ginny. She was hit straight in the chest and slammed into wall, unconscious. Pomfrey hurried to her side, once she was examined, woken, then she was given potions before being placed on one of the beds down the back of the hall. Neville glanced at Ron who just seemed to shrug, so he got ready for the next person.

Neville ended up taking out five Slytherin's, including Crabbe and Goyle before winning against a couple of Ravenclaw's and some Hufflepuff's. A lot of the Slytherin's seemed to cheer up when Neville defeated Dean, a halfblood, then did the same to Seamus. They might not like any of the Gryffindor's, especially Neville, but they didn't want a halfblood to win.

Hermione's name was called next making a lot of the Gryffindor's cheered, some called out to Neville, some to Hermione, some called out to both. The Slytherin's seemed to call out to Neville, they thought the pureblood would beat the muggleborn, so even if they didn't like either of them, they hated muggleborns.

The students and staff in the great hall was amazed at the duel going on between two Gryffindor's. Neither of them were holding back but they also weren't getting many hits on the other. Neville and Hermione kept going for more than fifty minutes before Hermione nailed Neville with a basic spell, and her first spell she ever used on him, the petrificus totalus. Even though all the Gryffindor's cheered for Hermione's win, they cheered for Neville as well. So far Neville had won the most matches.

Harry noticed instantly that some of the Slytherin's were looking at Neville completely different to how they used to look at him. They realised that if they taunted Neville like they used to, they might end up unconscious or they might lose a limb.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and all the rest of the Gryffindor's cheered when Draco Malfoy's name was called. Hermione glanced at her friends, gave them a smile before she faced her opponent.

'Let's see what this mudblood can do,' Hermione sneered, the look was worthy of Snape which made all the Gryffindor's cheer or laugh. Her words were heard by all, just like her look.

Snape tried to protest when Hermione conjured an overly large muggle hairdryer that blew Draco's wand out of his hand. Then Hermione sent a stunner, he flew over thirty feet, hitting the wall where he fell in a heap, unconscious. The headmaster said it was a clean win, as anything could be used, including anything conjured.

Hermione was asked why a big muggle hairdryer, she said for two reasons. One because Malfoy liked to preen and pamper himself like a peacock, he especially spent a lot of time on his hair. That got laughs from everyone but the Slytherin's. The second reason Hermione gave was because it was a popular muggle item, something a pureblood like Malfoy would never use. After the explanation Hermione stood ready to go up against the next lot.

The duel between Ron and Hermione lasted forty five minutes before Hermione had him stunned and bound, but unhurt. Everyone fell silent, they knew who was up next.

'Harry Potter,' Albus called as he stared down at the-boy-who-lived.

Harry got up and made his way to the centre where Hermione was waiting, 'Don't hold back Hermione.'

'I know I can't, but I also know you will do what you have to and I know it's not personal.'

Harry hugged Hermione, 'Never, so even if you might end up hurt, it won't be serious. Those spells I'm leaving for specific people.'

The cheers shook Hogwarts when the headmaster started to duel. Harry was moving continuously, he was flipping, rolling and dodging as he sent spells at his friend. He hit Hermione more than she hit him, mainly because she could never get him before he moved and he moved quickly, and often. Finally Harry used water, then froze it so Hermione slipped and fell, then he hit her with a disarming charm. He caught her wand before vanishing the ice, then he helped her stand. He gave her another hug as he handed her wand back to her.

'You could have used a lot more painful spells, but you didn't, why?'

'I couldn't hurt you Hermione, but you'll still end up with a bruised butt.'

'True, but thank you, I wasn't looking forward to any more injuries.'

'Go see Pomfrey, you've got a few cuts that need tending too.'

Harry waited for his next opponent, Nott, from Slytherin. The words were barely out of Dumbledore's mouth before Nott was lying unconscious and bleeding in the middle of the floor. Harry folded his arms waiting for the next opponent. When Pomfrey levitated the unconscious student to a bed, gave him his potions and cast her healing charms. Only then did she put her hand in the hat, but everyone knew who the last of the sixth years was, Zabini.

This fight was a better, as it last for ten minutes, then Harry had him flying against the back wall where he slumped down, unconscious.

Albus stood ready to address the students, 'Harry Potter is to return next Friday to take on the seventh years. Congratulations Mr. Potter, congratulations to all, now let's send the great hall back to what it was intended for, to eat.'

Harry joined his friends, he received hugs from all before they were able to sit down to enjoy their dinner. Harry ended up eating almost as much as Ron, but after how much energy he used by moving around, he needed to build his energy back up again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The following Friday shocked not only most of the students but most of the staff as well. Only Remus, Albus and a most of the Gryffindor's weren't surprised that Harry ended up beating every seventh year student, without being hit once. All his duels ended quickly but everyone who faced Harry ended up with a lot of injuries, some more than others. The Slytherin's ended up usually having to regrow a bone, an arm or a leg, a few had their wands shattered, along with their hands.

'As you know next Friday the winner of the students, Harry Potter, will face the teachers. Again it will be a random draw so he may end up facing Professor Sinistra first or he may face me. As you have witnessed, words do get said when you are in the midst of a fight, if the same happens between our student champion and a teacher then there will be no repercussions of any kind. I have to congratulate every student here, whether you won a duel or not, you all did your best. This is what Hogwarts is all about, to learn magic and you used it all magnificently. Again, congratulations Harry on your win. Now we'll get ready for dinner, I'm sure you are all hungry.'

The students all stood to the side while Albus put the great hall back the way it was supposed to be.

'Brilliant mate, absolutely brilliant,' Ron grinned as he began dishing up food.

'You were excellent Harry,' Hermione said.

'You surprised a lot of people, I don't think many could move like you did or keep going for so long,' Neville said.

'Where do you get your energy from?' Seamus asked.

'No idea, I've always had a lot of energy, but I enjoyed showing up the Slytherin's,' Harry smirked then he began to dish himself up some dinner.

As the Gryffindor's were heading back to the tower, it was time to forget about the duels and do their school work. So even as they worked, people couldn't help bringing up some of the spells that had been used, especially during the last few fighters, like Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville.

The following Friday all the students practically raced into the great hall. Once everyone was seated, Harry took to the centre ready to face his first teacher. He looked towards Dumbledore who held the bowl out to Madam Pomfrey. It was already decided that she was not going to fight since a healer was needed. So everyone knew she would not cheat when making the selection. The only thing she hated was how many students had been hurt.

'Professor Sybil Trelawney,' Poppy called.

Harry looked at the Gryffindor's who all cheered, but Ron gave Harry the thumps up. He never shared what spells he planned to use, but Ron and Hermione knew he had specific spells he wanted to use on the different teachers.

Sybil whimpered softly, she was shaking so badly she had trouble standing. Then she slowly made her way towards the middle where Harry was waiting.

'Mr. Potter.'

'Professor, tell me, has your inner eye saw me die again?' Harry smirked as Sybil whimpered louder, and this time everyone heard her which caused a lot of snickering.

The moment Albus started the duel, Harry conjured a crystal ball which dropped heavily onto the divination teachers head. She went down in less than five seconds. Poppy raced towards the now unconscious and bleeding teacher, she levitated her towards the back where she began her treatment.

'If you wish to sit Mr. Potter while we wait for Madam Pomfrey to call the next name, feel free.'

'I'm fine,' Harry stood with his arms folded but occasionally glanced around. He would smirk at the Slytherin's, especially the ones he beat. He enjoyed beating Nott and Zabini, both ended up with shattered hands and wands, and broken bones of some kind. Harry straightened when Poppy was ready to draw another name.

'Professor Minerva McGonagall.'

All the students either cheered, gasped or looked worried. Harry never showed any emotion as he waited for his head out house to join him.

This fight went on for a few minutes when Harry said just loudly enough for Minerva to hear him.

'Do you often leave babies on a doorstep in the middle of the night, like a piece of rubbish,' Harry glared, but when Minerva froze at his words, he stunned her, sending her flying into the back wall, she bounced off the wall and landed on her face, unconscious.

'One down,' Harry summoned a bottle of water that Hermione was holding for him, he took a drink then sent it back.

Albus walked towards Harry, 'What did you say to her Harry?'

'Does it really matter?'

'I would like to know, Minerva is a dear friend. She looked rather shocked when you spoke to her.'

'I asked if she often left babies on doorsteps in the middle of the night, like a piece of rubbish.'

'So that is the reason you are angry with us.'

'That's the reason I am angry with her, you as well, but you have many strikes against your name, that was just one.'

'I wish you would let go of this anger Harry, it's not good for you.'

'I feel fine, I actually like the way I feel right now.'

Albus sighed then joined the rest of the teachers, he held the bowl out when Poppy joined him.

The next few teachers Harry finished easily, he had nothing against them, like Professor Sprout, Madam Hooch, Professor Sinistra, Madam Pince, Professor Babbling, Professor Burbage or Professor Slughorn. Harry made it look like they were duelling, when he was just waiting, then he would disarm them. He would hand them back their wands, but he gave them a smile. They nodded back then thanked him for not hurting them which made a lot of the students laugh. Harry again crossed his arms while he waited for the next name to be called.

'Professor Severus Snape,' the Slytherin's all cheered for Snape, the Gryffindor's cheered for Harry but so did the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's.

Harry's face never changed as Severus Snape strolled menacingly towards Harry, with his usual sneer on his face.

'Are you going the same way as your dogfather?' Severus snarled, all Harry did was yawn.

'Is that the best you've got Snivellius, or do you want to show your underwear to these students like you did years ago?' Harry smirked as Snape glared.

'Remember, no unforgivables,' Albus said but it was clear he was worried, 'Begin.'

Harry waited until Snape sent his first spell before he flipped over, then spun around using his speed to send three basic spells at Snape, he was hit with two but dodge the third.

Severus realised in just those few seconds that he will have to work harder for this win and he knew he would win. He could not allow Potter to beat him

For twenty minutes Harry and Severus sent spells at each other, Harry hit Snape a dozen more times, Severus had not hit Harry with one spell. What most people didn't know was Harry was only playing, he wasn't serious. He wanted the snarling potions teacher to believe he had a chance, then to get frustrated and angry when he couldn't beat Harry.

As the fifty minute mark was approaching Harry smirked, he unveiled his secret which made most of the students laugh. Snape looked shocked then snarled. A large picture of a teenage Snape was hanging from the ceiling, Snape's pants were down around his ankles showing his stained, grey and huge underwear. Harry smirked then thought of the spell he wanted to use, "sectumsempra". The spell shot straight at Snape's chest, who went down as blood begin to pour from his many wounds.

'Take that Snivellius,' Harry glared then stepped back again he folded his arms.

'Where did you learn that spell Harry?' Albus asked.

'In a book, I found out that Professor Snape invented it. I thought using it on him was fitting since he did try to use it on my father,' Harry turned to face his friends who all cheered but some looked shocked. The Slytherin's were in complete shock. They all knew how powerful Severus Snape was, most of them knew he was a death eater, yet he had just lost to Harry Potter.

'I believe that will be all for today, we will continue this next Friday.'

Harry walked over to his friends, Hermione handed him the bottle of water, 'Was that really Snape's spell?'

'Yep, it was in that memory I saw, he sent it at my father but it missed thanks to Sirius who pushed my father out of the way.'

'What did you say to McGonagall?' Ginny asked.

'If she often left babies on doorsteps in the middle of the night, like a piece of rubbish.'

'Where did that picture come from?' Neville asked.

'From my memory, my dad had him hanging upside down, but when Snape called my mother a mudblood, dad took Snape's pants down. Anyway, since it's not quite dinner time yet, I might go study up on some more spells, see you all later,' Harry slipped his wand into his sleeve then left the great hall, every student and the rest of the staff all stared after him.

'He is an angry young man Albus,' Pomona said.

'Yes, he is and he has many reasons to be angry. Our world has not treated him the best, myself included.'

'Did Minerva upset him to make him hurt her that way?'

'Yes, though she never wanted it at the time, she followed my orders,' Albus sighed, 'He is good though, maybe good enough to kill Voldemort.'

'Let's hope you're right, but I am pleased he only disarmed me.'

Albus realised why Harry used the disarming charm on some of the teachers, to him, they had never once caused him any pain, whether physical or emotional. It made Albus curious as to what spells Harry planned to use on him

'I can't believe Harry's stunner, she flew over fifty feet,' Neville said.

'Harry did say that he had to pull back when we train together, I think that's what he meant,' Hermione said, 'Now I'm glad he went easy on me.'

'Do you think McGonagall and Snape will be okay?' Ginny asked.

'I'm sure they will, they might end up sore for a while, but Pomfrey doesn't look too worried, just upset.'

'Harry's beat all the teachers so far, two of them the most powerful teachers here. Do you think he will win?' Ron asked.

'I'm not sure, he beat the others easily, it's just Remus, Flitwick and Dumbledore. Those three are powerful.'

The letters that left Hogwarts that day all spoke about what took place during the duel with Harry Potter and two really powerful teachers. The other teachers were mentioned but just barely, Snape and McGonagall where the main topic of these letters. But some letters that had been sent were expressing how worried they were. Why the halfbloods and muggleborns were so powerful compared to people from long pureblood lines?

Harry had his letter written, he did not need to sign it, but he made his point. He wondered how many of those snotty pureblood death eaters will be trying to get out from being a servant to their master, the halfblood, Lord Voldemort.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

On the front cover of the daily prophet the following day was two pictures. One of lord Voldemort when he was tom Riddle, student. The other was of lord Voldemort after he was reborn. The words written would shock most of the magical world. Tom Marvolo Riddle, born to a muggle father and a squib mother. The story went on about how many of the pureblood all bowed down to an insane halfblood, who pretends to be a pureblood. It showed the letters of Tom Marvolo Riddle moving around until they formed the words I am lord Voldemort. That was the words that had most of the world believing what was written.

When Harry entered the great hall the following morning with his friends from Gryffindor, he noticed the headmaster watching him, all Harry did was stare before he sat down. He knew someone must have fire called Dumbledore to tell him about the story in the Daily Prophet. Harry knew that everyone inside Hogwarts would see that article very soon, he did wonder how the Slytherin's would take it, or if they would even believe it.

'I saw that, you stared at Dumbledore and he looked upset, why?' Ron asked.

'I believe there is a story in the Daily Prophet that will explain,' Harry sat then began to dish up his breakfast. They were halfway through breakfast when the owls arrived, some with letters from home, some with copies of the Daily Prophet.

Hermione put her fork down to remove her copy of the Daily Prophet. She placed the money in the owls pouch then unrolled the newspaper. She quickly glanced around the great hall, but she mainly looked over at the Slytherin's.

Hermione grinned, 'Now I know why the Slytherin's look angry.'

Ron was reading over Hermione's shoulder, 'Damn, well, it's the truth, now everyone knows.'

'Yep,' Harry shrugged, 'I mean really, didn't they bother to do a bit of research into his life before becoming his pets that bow down and kiss his feet. The information about Tom is out there if anyone bothered to look.'

'Why do you call him Tom now, when you always called him Voldemort?' Neville asked making many glance at him, some with awe that he could say the name.

'Because it would piss him off, he hates his real name because it was his muggle father's name. But you see Neville, there isn't anything special about him, he's just a halfblood trying to make himself out to be more than he is, then gave himself a name to scare people. His mother had his father under a love potion, she was a squib but she could make potions. When she fell pregnant she decided to stop giving it to him, he left her and returned to his family. She gave birth to him in a muggle orphanage then died right after naming him. Tom after his muggle father, Marvolo after her wizard father.'

'Do you think it will make any difference to that lot?' Hermione gestured towards the Slytherin table.

'Some will want to leave, but they are marked, he curses them through the mark,' Harry shrugged, he never told his friends he planned that article, he also never told them he had another article ready to release, at the right time.

'What if they challenge you, that they want to prove your lying,' Neville said.

'Then I will make a wizard's oath that I'm telling the truth, he is a halfblood, his mother was practically a squib and his father was a rich snotty muggle. Before he was remade, he looked exactly like his muggle father.'

Many people who were sitting near the famous Gryffindor heard what he said about a wizard's oath, even some Slytherin's heard. When they first read it, some had begun to wonder if what the article said was true, now they were beginning to believe. If Harry Potter was willing to give a wizard's oath that the article was true, it would mean he was telling the truth or he would lose his magic and Harry Potter would not give up his magic willingly.

Their first class that day for Harry and his friend had been cancelled, it was potions. Which told everyone that Snape was still recovering from his duel with Harry.

'Hey Harry, even though he deserved it, why did you use such a dangerous and painful spell on Snape?' Colin asked.

'Because he is the reason that Voldemort went to my parent's home that night. It's the reason I despise him and the headmaster.'

'What do you mean the reason?' Seamus asked.

'A prophecy was made, about me, a baby and Voldemort. Snape overheard it and like most good pets, he ran straight to his master.' Harry snarled.

'It's a disgrace, he was a death eater, some of the students in this hall were affected by his actions as a death eater. But his actions caused Harry to lose his parent's. He should never have been allowed to teach,' Hermione said.

'I get it now and I would have done the same, but I thought you didn't believe in prophecies,' Seamus said.

'I don't, but Tom did and he still does which is why he still wants to kill me. Prophecies can be interpreted many ways, this one had so many holes in it. But he was too stupid to really think it through. He wasn't the only one though.'

'What do you mean holes?' Neville asked.

'Well, one part said born to those that thrice defied him. If it meant my parent's then they defied him every day they were together. But my mother defied him by being a witch born to muggle parents. My pureblood father married a muggleborn, that is defying his belief right there and my mother using magic defied him. It doesn't have to be literal like some have taken it. Another part is marked as his equal, some believe it's my scar, but he marked his pets, he marked some of his victims in other ways, like cursing them with spells that would leave scars. Another part of it could mean he might not be the dark lord for this prophecy. There have been many dark lords during history, Grindelwald was one of the recent ones until Tom came along. But really, I don't think he's powerful enough to do much. Think about it, he issues orders, then he has his pets do his bidding while he sits back, laughing at the idiots who will do anything he tells them. He doesn't go out risking his own arse, his a coward and cowards will usually hide behind someone or something. Like with Snape, he bullies children because he would get his arse handed to him if he tried that on someone evenly matched.'

'You proved that already Harry, he bullied you when you were younger and you were not able to fight back. Now he's in the hospital because you could fight back,' Neville said.

'Exactly,' Harry shrugged, 'I despise bullies because they always pick on the ones that are weaker, or they fight in groups against one. Do a one on one fight with those types and they lose, it's been proven here over the last few weeks,' Harry shrugged again but most understood what he meant. So many Slytherin's would cause trouble, hex people, but they were always in groups and they always picked on the one that was alone.

Harry hoped the old man heard what he was saying about the prophecy, he knew that the house elves, the ghosts and the portraits inform him of things going on in the castle. Normally he is careful about what he talks about when he knew he could be overheard. This time he wanted the old man to realise just how wrong he was when he interpreted the prophecy. He was just as stupid as Tom Riddle was about it.

At the end of defence against the dark arts, Remus once again asked Harry to remain behind, which he did.

'So you specifically picked that spell to use on Severus?'

'Yes, I did, he's a bully Remus, he deserves to be taken down a peg or two. He would often say some cruel things to me, I could never retaliate before, this time I could. Did you hear what he said before we began?'

'No, I know your facial features never changed so I wasn't sure he said anything important.'

'He asked if I would go the same way as my dogfather,' Harry smiled at the low menacing growl from Remus, 'Yeah, I could control my emotions because I knew he would say something about Sirius. He's too predictable.'

'Yes, he is and you proved that. Tell me Harry, what did you say to Minerva that caused her to look so…well, shocked?'

'I asked her if she often left babies on doorsteps in the middle of the night. She finally realised that I knew the truth about how they treated me right after my parents were murdered. This fight is coming Remus, I am making sure to get the ones that ruined my life, or caused a lot of the problems.'

'Then what do you plan for me?'

'Why would you think I have something planned for you?'

'Harry, you did not know I existed until your third year, then you find out I was very close to your parent's. That must make you angry.'

'It did, until Sirius explained, it's another reason why I can't wait for the old man to realise his mistake. He basically manipulated you to stay away from me by playing on your fears.'

'I'm worried about you Harry, you have so much anger in you. That is not good.'

'I won't turn dark Remus, people that are dark is the reason my life has been about suffering and pain, I will never be like them. I hate a lot of people and I want them to pay, especially the old man. But he is too old to keep being followed blindly. He makes too many mistakes and he likes to give second chances to the wrong people. If he truly believed that everyone deserves a second chance then he would have fought for Sirius to have a trial when they first arrested him. He stood up for Snape, but he did that because he got something out of it, a spy and a teacher. What would he get if he helped clear Sirius? I tell you one thing he would lose, me and being left uninformed about this world. I would have been raised by Sirius and educated about the magical world from the start. People need to look at his actions now, not what he did in the past. I know you feel indebted to him and I get that, but he has never helped the people infected by lycanthropy. He had the worlds respect yet he never once tried to have the laws change that would allow you to work or for the young to come to Hogwarts. You paid your debt to him Remus, now you are free to choose what you want to do and what you believe.'

Remus watched Harry go, but he knew his young cub was right. He had been blindly following Albus for years all because he felt he owed the man for allowing him to come to Hogwarts when he was young.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Harry met up with his friends outside the transfiguration class, the Gryffindor's glanced at him. This would be the first time Professor McGonagall would see Harry after he defeated her. When the bell rang they all walked inside, Ron and Harry taking their usual seat, Hermione sitting with Neville at the desk beside them. The rest of the Gryffindor's gathered around them while the students from other houses took the other side of the classroom.

Everyone was a bit surprised when their professor had to clear her throat a few times before beginning the lesson. She had glanced at Harry once before she quickly turned away. Harry ignored her and just went about his work, reading up on the spell they needed to learn, then practicing the spell. Naturally Harry and Hermione were the first two who perfected the spell.

A throat cleared as the bell rang, 'Mr. Potter, will you remain please?'

Harry nodded, 'Yes Professor,' then nodded to his friends so they knew everything was fine.

'I am not a person who shows her feelings, but I wish to apologise for my actions when you were a child. I followed Albus and what he believed was right even if I believed those muggles would never understand you. I believe all magical children should be raised in the magical world, yet I allowed you to be raised by muggles.'

Harry sighed, 'Like I said to Remus, people blindly follow Albus Dumbledore when they should question his orders. I realise you and he have been friends for a long time, so doing what he asked was just being a friend. That is not the only reason why I lost my respect for you Professor. During first year you basically blew me off when I tried to explain about the philosophers stone. Second year you did not punish those that harassed me when it was discovered I was a parselmouth. Not once have you ever helped any student with Snape and the way he mistreats us. Fourth year you did not even speak to me, to ask me if I entered that blasted tournament. But fifth year is when I realised you did not seem to care about the students, you only cared about your job. I tried to tell you I was being tortured by that toad of a woman, again you blew me off by telling me to keep my head down and my temper under control. I went over my memories of my years here, not once did you ever, as my head of house, come to my aide. I sometimes wish I had been put in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. I accept your apology for what you did when I was a baby but I will never forgive your actions here at Hogwarts.'

Harry picked up his bag and left the class, he left Minerva feeling very ashamed of her actions. She should have done more over the last few years, she could have even taken the detentions that Severus had given her lions. But she did nothing, she realised she had been doing nothing for a long time when her students needed help. Things would need to change, whether she changed her ways with the students or she retired. If she did retire it would not be until this war with Voldemort had been decided, one way or another. But she knew it was something she would seriously think about.

When Friday rolled around everyone but Harry and his friends raced to the great hall. They were the last to walk in. They were cheered by most of the students, glared at by the Slytherin's and Snape. All Harry did was smirk at Snape before he nodded to his friends then stood in the middle of the hall ready for his next opponent.

Poppy gave Harry a look before she put her hand into the hat which held the names of the last three teachers. Hagrid had been except from participating due to his giant's blood. Harry was pleased about that, he did not want to use spells that could get past his giants blood but those spells could have seriously injured Hagrid. As it was Harry didn't like the idea of having to face Remus Lupin, he was all he had left of his parent's and Sirius.

When Remus's name was called he stood but did not approach Harry, 'I will never fight my cub, he is family, but I will train you in private.'

Harry gave his surrogate uncle a smile, 'I'm willing Remus, but this has to be your call. I will never say no to training with you though.'

'I've made my decision, for your parent's and for Sirius,' Remus gave Harry a bow who bowed back, then Remus sat back down, his eyes remained on his cub.

'Pick another name Poppy,' Albus said, he had a feeling Remus would refuse so he hadn't been surprised by his comments.

Poppy swallowed, 'Professor…Albus Dumbledore.'

The hall fell silence, normally it would be full of cheers, this time everyone knew the significant of this duel. Everyone sat on the edge of their seats, some was expectant, some were scared, some was excited. Snape smirked at Harry who wasn't paying him any attention. Harry was staring at Dumbledore as he walked towards him. He held his holly wand then slipped it into his sleeve before pulling two other wands from his pocket then held both wands in each hand, ready to begin.

'I recognise those wands Harry.'

Harry lifted both wands, 'Yes, my parent's wands, they work just as well as my other wand. I figured with your very long years of experience I needed some extra help, so two wands.'

'So you have been training to use two wands, that is very advanced and something most witches and wizards cannot do, myself included,' Harry shrugged but otherwise stood read, 'Poppy, this time it's your call.'

Everyone in the great hall could see Harry Potter didn't look scared or apprehensive, he looked calm. Albus's eyes remained on Harry, he knew the boy had something planned, as of yet he had no idea what that would be, apart from using his parent's wands. Poppy glanced around, she didn't want to admit this but she was scared. She did not know who would win the duel, not after seeing what Harry Potter was capable of. She did know that Albus Dumbledore was very powerful, but he was also injured. She sighed then gave the count, on three both men, young and old began their duel.

Ron, Hermione and Harry's other friends were watching anxiously as Harry kept both wands going, throwing curses while shielding himself at the same time. None of them knew Harry had been working with two wands, practicing how to cast two spells at once.

The fight grew in intensity and it grew more in the use lethal and dangerous spells, but still spells that were classed as legal. Albus could feel himself growing tired trying to stop the bombardment of spells Harry was throwing at him. He had been hit a few times, yet he had not hit Harry once. Harry was using his youth and energy to move all over the duelling floor. If this kept up Albus knew Harry would have him, but that didn't upset him at all. It gave him hope that Harry would have what is needed to finish off Tom Riddle, and hopefully before he died.

As the time neared the two hour mark Albus screamed loudly as Harry sent a flame whip at his shoulder. His right arm was severed at the shoulder, it fell with a thud, then his wand was ripped from his hand that was lying on the floor. It sailed over to Harry who caught it then stood with his arms folded. The great hall fell silent as most stared at Harry Potter in awe, some in admiration, some shock and in some cases, fear. Poppy raced up to Albus, but so did Severus who when he glanced at Harry he did not sneer like he normally did, he looked confused. He would never show fear but he did admit only to himself that watching Harry Potter fight someone as powerful as Albus Dumbledore and win made him fear for his own life. He knew the boy would retaliate for the way he had been treated since he began at Hogwarts. He just didn't know when.

Harry walked over to Hermione who was holding a bottle of water, his back was to the crowd.

'You won mate, you beat Dumbledore,' Ron said in a whisper.

'I knew he could not go up against two wands at once, not with his cursed hand. But I also saw the looks he gave the wands.'

'How do you have your parent's wands?' Hermione asked cautiously.

'I visited their graves during the holidays and I went into the house. I found them where they must have died,' Harry glanced at his parent's wands, 'I lied before, they don't feel like my holly wand, they feel better, like they are part of me,' Harry slipped the two wands inside his pocket.

'Mr. Potter.'

Harry turned to see the little charms professor, 'Yes, sir.'

'Can we speak in private?'

Harry nodded the moved away from everyone, Flitwick threw up a few charms, 'I forfeit, but like with Professor Lupin, I would like to offer you some personal training.'

'I would appreciate that Professor, thank you. How is Professor Dumbledore?'

'He will be fine, more than fine. I'm sure you realised what you did by using that spell.'

Harry nodded, 'I figured with the war heating up we need every advantage, if we lost someone as powerful as Dumbledore it would be a big blow to the side of light. So even if no spell or potion could stop the curse spreading, taking off his arm higher than the curse would work, as long as the arm could not grow back. He would rather go onto his next great adventure but he needs to be here. He can die when the war is over, it will be over, one way or another.'

'He was offered a chance if he would allow Poppy to remove his arm, he turned her down, now he has no choice. I will begin training him to use his left hand while fighting. One more thing Mr. Potter, there was going to be a presentation to the winner, a plaque along with a monetary reward, it will be done at a later date.'

'I don't need either sir, I wanted to participate to see what everyone could do. But I have to ask sir, did you forfeit so you could keep certain skills a secret from some that should not be trusted?'

Filius laughed, he nodded then removed the charms, 'Just as you have done Mr. Potter,' he smiled then walked away, but with hope that this war would be over soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Harry knew his next article, which was named and signed, would upset many, especially Albus Dumbledore. Harry didn't really care, but he was never going to put his safety and freedom into the hands of a prejudice and bigoted ministry.

Once again Harry and his friends entered the great hall together. One thing that the friends had noticed, Harry was looked upon for inspiration, but also looked upon with awe, and with admiration, and in some cases, fear. Even the friends were now treated differently. The DA had proven to be powerful and would use any spell if it meant they would win.

That was one thing Albus did not like, he wished the students would use less harmful spells. If they used the spells that they showed during the duelling contest then those that could be brought back to the right side would end up severely injured, or dead. If they survived it would intensify their anger which meant they would never return to the light.

Like every morning, the post owls arrived. Within seconds many people gasped, but the headmaster raced towards the Gryffindor's table.

'Why, harry?'

'I have a lot of reasons, one is everyone just expects me to kill him, why, when half the magical world has caused me nothing but problems. It is time for people like you, the aurors and any able person to do what is right without expecting it from me. I believe offering two million galleons for Voldemort's head just might bring an end to the war sooner than we all thought.'

'But you are the chosen one Harry, it must be you.'

'Do you really expect me to save people like those at the ministry, for you and people that caused me nothing but misery? I will never put my life, my safety or my freedom in the hands of the bigoted people that run this world. Very soon I will be leaving and moving to a place that like to progress and not live in the past. Muggles have the right idea in some cases, besides, they have more to offer.'

'What of your friends?'

'They, like everyone else in this hall have someone to fight for, they also know how to fight. What I don't get is why Hermione would fight for those types when they will make sure she can never use her smart brain to help this world. They don't want people like muggleborns involved in their decisions for this world. No, I won't help, not while the English magical world is run by those types of people. Get rid of them, make sure that our laws are made by and for everyone, that the Wizengamot is filled with people like muggleborns, with goblins, with werewolves, with house elves, only then will this world be worth fighting for. Send death eaters through the veil, send Umbitch through the veil, send Snape through the veil, then it will show that things are being done right,' harry got up and left the headmaster and left many in the great hall stunned.

Harry Potter was not going to fight Voldemort, not for them. A few believed he was scared, but anyone smart would realise that it was there own fault. Harry had been lied about, badly treated by many, including Snape, he had almost been expelled for something that was allowed. Some even said he was insane, yet many of those people expect Harry Potter to save them, again.

'Harry did the right thing, why should he fight for people that lied about him, that were cruel to him, that made him out to be the next dark lord. It's been proven that harry is powerful but why use that power for those that caused him nothing but pain and suffering. If Harry did fight and kill Voldemort who's to say that the ministry wouldn't throw him in Azkaban just like they did with Sirius Black, who was innocent,' Neville said then he got up and left the great hall. One by one all Harry's friends left the great hall.

Albus was not sure what to do, Harry is the one who would have to kill Voldemort. Right now Voldemort might be trying to fend off his death eaters. Most would sell their souls for two million galleons. Some would even sell their families for that about of money. That's why Harry did this, if those death eaters didn't die in the attempt, they would be cursed badly that they will be out of the way. But by some miracle one of them succeeded then the war could be over.

Albus always thought he could talk those that follow the dark arts back to the good side, now he knew there was no hope. Harry believed they did not deserve a second chance, so he was making sure some, like the death eaters end up dead or badly cursed in some way.

Minerva had seen the look on Albus's face, she had listened to his argument's on many subjects over the years they have known each other. But one belief that Albus had that she never believed was how he believed those that turn to the dark forces could be redeemed. She had seen enough to know that some people are just born evil, and some just enjoy hurting people.

After she had spoken to Harry that day in class, she decided to do a bit of investigating and what she found out disgusted her but also made her feel more ashamed than she already was. She learned that Harry Potter had been abused his entire life by his muggle relatives, and she found out that Albus knew of it, or at least he knew some of it. He never once tried to help, he never even considered moving Harry from those people and placing him with someone else, like the Weasley family. She knew Albus would live now, until the war heated up, if it heated up, but she also knew she was not going to just accept anything Albus told her anymore. She had made mistakes, not just in regards to Harry Potter, but to all her students. From now on she would want more answers before she would do what he asked.

There hadn't been much Minerva could do about Severus, Albus always said he was needed, so if he got a bit hard on the students, then just let him be. Not anymore, she had already organised the notes to be sent to all teachers including the heads of house. She also sent the same note to all common rooms. As deputy head, she took charge of how the teachers handled punishment, so things were going to change. As from today all detentions were to be taken by the students head of house, it will stop Severus from causing more trouble, especially for Harry. She knew he would take more points from Gryffindor, she planned to award extra points, but not just the odd ten points here or there, but fifty or even a hundred points. It was time Severus realised she was not going to sit back and allow him to cheat the point system, which had become a joke since he began teaching. It was time things changed, whether Albus liked it or not, but she was going to make sure those changes were implemented.

Hermione sat beside Harry, 'I think what Neville said is right, all those that support him are the same people that make our laws. If you did kill Voldemort or any of his supporters they would want to punish you. Most people know how the dementors affected you, we know Malfoy would have told his parent's. Throwing you in Azkaban for killing him and saving the world would be the best way for them to retaliate.'

'I did a lot of thinking about this Hermione, they can't be trusted. I almost ended up expelled because Umbitch sent dementors after me, and Fudge wanted me expelled as well. He may not be minister anymore but there are so many inside the ministry who support Voldemort. But look what happened before my second year, Dobby used magic, not me, yet no one ever asked me why I did it or if I did it. The people at the ministry can't be trusted, so I'm not going to give them a chance to take away my freedom or my life. Did you do what I asked?'

Hermione sighed, 'Yes, there has never been a muggleborn as minister or head of department. Most can't get further than a secretary and those only work in the least important departments.'

'So what do you intend to do?'

'I'm going to take a year or two after Hogwarts to catch up on my non magical education. And even though I really shouldn't do this, I'm going to fake some papers to see if I can get into university. I did consider leaving now, it would give me more time to make sure my education is up to scratch. Since we did our OWL'.s we can leave. I'm just not sure if I will or if I will wait.'

Harry looked around then moved closer to Hermione, 'I'm leaving, at the end of this year. When I heard the old man was going to give me private lessons, I decided to return, yet they turned out to be memories of Tom. He is still going on about love, that's what he believes is the power he knows not, but he's wrong, again.'

'How can you be so sure that it won't be love?'

'Because I don't love anyone, nor have I ever felt loved. I care about you, about all my friends, I care about Remus, but I don't love anyone Hermione. The Firebolt in third year made me wary of you. Apart from Hedwig, it was the first gift I ever got that came from family, it meant a great deal to me. So even though I will always care for you and do anything to keep you safe, I basically stopped myself feeling more towards you than most would. I was wary of trusting people before I came here, but I decided to give people a chance, and I got burned. It's the same with Ron, after fourth year, I couldn't fully trust him anymore. I do trust you Hermione, more than anyone, but I remained wary of everyone. When I first found out Remus was close to my parent's yet he never saw me, I did the same with him. Sirius did explain what Dumbledore told Remus, the old man played on his fears. I'm fine with Remus now but I can't allow myself to trust him in case he decides to go against me again. I only got to spend a short amount of time with Sirius, not really enough time to get to know him, so I cared a lot for Sirius, but I didn't love him.'

'I noticed that you always seemed to hold back when it came to your feelings, and I don't blame you for that, we did make mistakes. But answer this if you can, what if it really has to be you that kills him? If you don't then it won't be just the magical world that will suffer, it will also be the muggles.'

'I've worked on a few plans, plus a guarantee. I do plan to leave here Hermione, I plan to live and work in the muggle world, so I needed to make sure I was not considered a criminal in the muggle world, if I do have to be the one. But Hermione, it's not love and the only thing that separates me and Voldemort is our belief in muggles and the muggle world. So I plan to use a muggle method, if it comes to that. I know you will keep this to yourself, just know even when I leave, we will still be friends, same with Ron, Neville and the few others I talk to. Nothing will change that just because I am giving up on the magical world.'

'We both are, but we will still see our friends. I think you're right though, he would never believe a muggle method could kill him. Well, I'm going to start my homework, I might even send an owl to my parent's, to ask if they can get me the books I need.'

'Then ask Hedwig, she could do with a good fly.'

'Thank you,' Hermione hugged Harry then went up to the girls dorm room.

Harry saw that Hermione finally realised the truth about the magical world. If she wanted to do good, which she could, then this world was not for her, just like it was not for him. Harry and Hermione were magicals, but until the world changed they would not remain in the magical world.

He did have hope that one of Voldemort's death eaters would take care of him. Two million galleons was a lot of money. When Sirius died and made Harry his heir, he disowned Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy, the money paid as a dowry to their husbands was returned. Harry knew the Lestrange and Malfoy vaults were near empty, so he wondered if one of those two men might be the one to bring in Voldemort's head. But he couldn't think of a better way to use that money than to help bring down Voldemort.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Over the next few weeks, nothing much changed at Hogwarts, apart from the other students giving Harry and his friends a wide berth.

When Snape had read about the new rules in regards to detention, he tried to get Albus to overturn it, he wouldn't. Albus explained that as deputy head, it was up to Minerva to organise how the teachers disciplined the students. Albus knew he had lost Minerva's support, she would go to the governors if Albus refused her.

It became obvious that for every point Snape took from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, they were awarded anywhere from ten points to one hundred points from the other teachers. It ended up with Slytherin's with hardly any points, the other three houses were all equal in points and their points were in the hundreds.

Every day in the Daily Prophet, there were a lot of reports of bodies being found, death eater bodies. There was also many people that turned up at St Mungo's severely injured. Every person that turned up dead, or at St Mungo's had the dark mark. Everyone knew that those people had tried to collect the two million galleons and they paid the price.

Harry was asked by many people if he felt anything for those that died. His reply was no, they chose to be pets to a deranged lunatic so they suffered for it. They could have walked away, they didn't have to go after Voldemort, they did and they ended up dead.

What Harry didn't know was Voldemort had been shaken, first by the fact that Harry Potter had defeated every teacher at Hogwarts, including Albus Dumbledore, using two wands at once. Next was when the bounty had been offered, he found himself being challenged every day, even his food and drink had been poisoned. It was luck that he detected the poison before he consumed any. He had been injured and was now hold up in his home with only Bella and her husband, they remained faithful. Rabastan Lestrange had been one of the bodies found, he had tried to kill his lord and it took Voldemort, Bellatrix and his own brother, Rodolphus Lestrange to bring him down. He had no supporters left and even if he was able to get more, he could not risk them turning on him. He was trying to work on plans, to have Bellatrix and Rodolphus deal with any they could get to support the dark forces. So far all Voldemort did was hide in his home.

Harry had all his plans ready, what he never told Hermione was he planned to leave a few days, before the end of the school year. He did not trust Albus Dumbledore, nor the ministry. He was not going to allow the headmaster to kidnap him or try to keep him contained at Hogwarts or the house the orders of the phoenix used. The ministry might just turn around and grab him when he got off the train, by then he would be gone.

The plans Harry made were with the muggle Prime Minister. He had been granted an appointment, then they sat down while Harry filled him in on everything he knew about Voldemort, death eaters and how the ministry of magic was run. He also explained how Voldemort and Dumbledore believed the prophecy. When the Prime Minister asked what Harry would do if it turned out that he had to be the one, Harry said he would only take care of Voldemort if he wasn't prosecuted. That was when the Prime Minister, with the Queens support, gave Harry protection. No matter what, if Harry killed Voldemort or any of his supporters then he would be safe, he was given a written guarantee by the Prime Minister and the Queen.

Harry wasn't going to leave the country, but he would be hidden. He found an old country home that belonged to his parent's. He made sure it was hooked up to electricity, he had a mail box out front, he had a drive way and a car port, he even bought a car. He wanted his home to look like a typical muggle home. Once Harry left he knew he could use glamour's to hide his appearance, he could also use polyjuice potion. That was one Harry practiced a lot using the room of requirement. He knew he would need to look different, until he could change a few things like getting rid of his glasses, growing his hair, having it dyed, simple things that would make it hard for anyone magical to recognise him.

Snape was showing his frustrations since he could not put any student from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw in detention. No matter how many points he took, the other teachers kept awarding them double or even triple the amount of points. Severus found out that Bathsheba Babbling, the ancient runes teacher and a Slytherin, she also gave extra points to the other three houses. He realised he had lost all support inside Hogwarts, but he had also be warned not to retaliate in any way against Harry Potter.

Severus normally would harass the boy, but he already knew that one day Harry Potter would take him down and maybe for good. If he used the sectumsempra spell when there was no healers around then Severus knew he would die. The few times Severus had gone to say something to Harry Potter in the classroom, the boy just pulled out a wand and sat it on the table. Not his holly wand, but his mother's wand, Lily's wand. Severus hated seeing Lily's wand and knowing that her son was not afraid to use it on him if he had to.

Albus called an emergency meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, but he also sent for Harry. He replied he would only attend if Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna could attend as well. Those friends were in the most danger and should be included in what plans the order had.

'You know mum will be going spare right now.'

'I know, but you're seventeen now Ron, so is Hermione, I will be in a few months. But you, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville are known to be my closest friends and you lot were with me at the ministry. You are in the most danger, you should know what the order is planning especially in regards to fighting and safety. You can use magic outside of Hogwarts now, there will be times you might get spotted by one of that lot, you will be fighting, you need to know if the order find out anything.'

'I know, and they did allow Fred and George to join when they turned seventeen, but they were out of Hogwarts.'

'True, but Hogwarts does not guarantee safety, not anymore. There might not be as much danger as there was, but we know there is always dark wizards out there.'

'We're ready, we have to pick up Luna on the way,' Hermione said as she joined the boys with Ginny and Neville.

'Then let's go get the blond,' Harry said then lead his friends out of Gryffindor tower and towards Ravenclaw tower, Luna was waiting for them. The Hogwarts six stayed silent as they walked up towards the headmaster's office. Many students backed away, some just stared. The six did not pay any attention to any of them.

The door was open when they arrived, they found six seats had been left for them so they sat down with everyone watching them. But the other five realised that most of the order was gazing at Harry.

'Now that everyone is here, I would like to start with headquarters. Harry, as Sirius left everything to you, we would like to know if we can continue to use the house?'

'Yes, Sirius hated it there and I don't want any part of it, so you could burn it to the ground for all I care.'

'But what about when you leave Hogwarts for good Harry, won't you live there?' Tonks asked.

'No, I will buy myself another home, one that isn't filled with painful memories or dark magic. All I ask is that if anyone needs a safe house then they can use the black house.'

'We have already been working on places to use for people's safety. Augusta Longbottom has offered her home as a safe house, but only after they have been questioned using veritaserum and inspected for the dark mark.'

'Gran mentioned that to me during the holidays, I wasn't sure if she had spoken to you.'

'She has, we also have help from Madam Amelia Bones. After her escape from the death eaters she wants to help as many people as she can. Now onto some interesting information about Tom.'

'Is he dead yet?' Harry asked, but everyone noticed he sounded calm but also uncaring.

'No, there has been many attempts since you offered the bounty, so now he only has two faithful death eaters, and those two are using funds to try to bring in more supporters. Basically, they are bribing people to join them. He is also using veritaserum before they are allowed near him, so far all have failed. Narcissa Malfoy has left the country, she organised another home overseas and plans for Draco to join her when the year is over.'

'So old man Malfoy is still with Tom?'

'No, his body turned up a few days ago,' Albus and again everyone noticed that Harry didn't seem to care, he just shrugged, 'Don't you have any feelings that the father of a student was killed?'

'I'm glad his dead, that's how I feel. He tried to kill me when I was twelve, he's a coward like all death eaters, not to mention a bully who picks on children.'

'He tried to kill you,' Molly said.

'Yes, right after I saved Ginny, he got the word Avada out before Dobby used elf magic to send him flying. That little elf saved my life, that is why I offered him a job, so he now works for me, but he remains free.'

'Then he should have been locked up, why wasn't he arrested back then?' Arthur asked.

'Because Professor Dumbledore didn't bother telling the ministry. But he's dead now, out of the way so he can't hurt any other kids.'

'Let's move on, Harry, I would like you to become an assistant to Remus next year, you will teach duelling but also help with the normal classes.'

'No, I plan to finish my schooling then go back to the muggle world which offers more. I will only ever return to the magical world once a lot of changes are made, like the ones I mentioned to you. Death eaters thrown through the veil, muggleborns given equal rights, werewolves given equal rights, house elves also given right, centaurs given equal rights, they deserve to be treated like everyone else. If you think you can talk me around or try to force me you will find yourself in a war not only with me but with the muggle military. I've been given a lot of protection from the Prime Minister and the Queen. If you think magic can win then think about going up against millions of people in the military, with guns, tanks, bombs, which they will use if they have to. I will not remain at a place that was full of bigotry, suffering, pain, and death. But I will never trust you, not after allowing that greasy haired coward into this school,' Harry got up and left the office, he knew now he had to leave and leave quickly. For now he would walk slowly, act like he was just heading back to Gryffindor tower. Then he would use the map and cloak then disappear, not only from Hogwarts but from the magical world.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

'Did any of you know about his deal with the muggle Prime Minister?' Albus stared at the other five friends of Harry Potter.

Four shook their heads, 'I did, but he only just told me he had worked on a guarantee. He really was going to make sure he could not be prosecuted or even arrested, which I'm pleased he did. After everything you heard sir, surely you cannot blame Harry for wanting to get as far away from here and the magical world as he can. These ideas came to Harry after Fudge tried him in front of the full Wizengamot. It was luck that he got off, he's not going to risk his luck again.' Hermione said.

'Do you know if he will kill Tom if there is no other choice?'

'I know Harry said he plans to train, since he doesn't have any love for anyone, he is going to work on spells that will do a lot of damage. I know he has plans to live and work in the muggle world, but he's still going to learn magic,' Ron said.

'Harry said he should not have to give up part of who he is, his grandparent's were muggles, he likes that world more than he likes the magical world. He told me once that when he leaves he will never use a quill again, he'll use muggle pens,' Neville said, 'I don't blame him, this world expects people like Harry and Hermione or any raised in the muggle world to just give that up when they come to Hogwarts, that's wrong. None of us would want to give up things we were raised with.'

'I get why he feels like that, he explained some of the things the muggle world has, most sound fascinating. Hermione has offered to take us all to the movies during the holidays,' Ginny said.

'Even smart people want a break from reading, what else can students do if they don't feel like reading or they are not on the quidditch team,' Luna said.

'Dean plans to return to the muggle world, he misses playing soccer and cricket, Seamus said he likes rugby union. I might not know what those sports are but they have millions of fans and millions that play. People like Seamus and Dean miss that when they come here,' Ron said.

'That's what Harry meant about changes. If you look around at the students, less than half are purebloods, and many of those have just lost their parent's. Our numbers are going to drop if all the muggleborns and halfbloods leave,' Minerva said.

'I plan to leave, I plan to go to university. Harry asked me a question a few months ago, I decided to do some checking. He asked me if I knew how many muggleborns has ever been minister or head of department. None, there has not been one. I found out that a muggleborn is lucky to get a job as a secretary, and only in the lower departments. I strive to learn, and I know I can do more than just get my boss coffee. So once I have finished my magical education I plan to restart my muggle education, then go into either law or politics.'

'If these problems with the purebloods had been dealt with during the last war we would not be facing a magical world that is about to collapse,' Arthur said, 'Once everyone knows Harry is leaving more will leave, a lot more.'

'Apart from what Harry said about changing the ways we govern, part of is reasons is due to Sirius, is that true?'

'Yes, he said he blames four people for Sirius dying, he plans to deal with those four, in his own time. But I would like an answer Albus. When you informed the order that Harry and his friends went to the ministry, how long before that were you told?' Remus asked.

'I don't see what that has to do with anything Remus.'

'Please answer the question Professor, then we can explain,' Hermione said.

'Fifteen minutes, I spoke with Minerva first then went straight to my fireplace to alert the order. I spoke with Remus and few others that had been at Grimmauld place. Then I informed Kingsley and Tonks.'

'Then Snape is going to face a torturous death when Harry decides to deal with him, and I just might help,' Remus snarled, 'I notice he is not here at the meeting.'

'I wish to know why you just made that comment, Remus?'

'We,' Ron gestured to his friends and sister, 'took nearly forty five minutes to fly to London, Harry and Hermione were in the forbidden forest for over half an hour before that. Then we had to find our way to the hall of prophecy. After that, we began fighting death eaters, we got split up, until we got to the death chamber, which took at least another half an hour.'

'Severus did not relay the message straight away,' Minerva said.

'Did he hope the children would die?' Molly said but in a snarl that made many flinch.

'You must be wrong, Severus would not do that.'

'I resign from the order, you're faith in that man is blinding you to the truth. Ron just explained how long it took, you spoke to me within minutes of Snape informing you what Harry said in Umbridge's office. I will not sit here and wait until Snape decides to turn on me, or anyone,' Remus got up and left.

'Sack him right now or I'm resigning from the order and Hogwarts,' Minerva said.

'You cannot be serious, we need Severus.'

'Let's go home Arthur, we will not be returning. Ron, Ginny, pack your things, you can finish off your education away from murderers,' Molly said as she stood with her husband and older sons.

'You did wrong by Harry and you have done wrong by every child in this school, but you did wrong by us,' Arthur said, he made his sons, daughter, wife, Hermione and Neville leave before him.

'You just lost half the order Albus all because you wish to keep that man. Well, I'm leaving as well, I will contact Amelia, see if she requires help,' Minerva got up and left the office, many others did as well. Only two people remained with Albus, Mad-eye Moody and Alphias Dodge, two of his oldest friends. They did not agree with Albus, but they would not desert him.

Minerva informed the other members of staff that she was leaving, but she planned to work beside Amelia Bones. She explained why and what took place up in the headmaster's office, how Remus asked the question which caused him to leave, also the Weasley's left, then others. Filius said he would stay but only to protect the children, the other members of staff said the same thing. Minerva did tell them that Harry planned to deal with Snape, so it might be wise to keep an eye on both of them. Minerva also informed Filius that Voldemort only had two supporters left, so there might not be any danger, not anymore. But she couldn't stay working alongside Albus and Severus, not when he was going to allow children to die.

When Ron and Neville returned to the boy's dorm room he noticed Harry's trunk was gone and the wardrobe empty.

'I had a feeling he had plans to sneak away, I don't blame him. I asked your dad if he would take me home as well. Hermione is leaving now, she won't stay in this place now she knows that Snape left us all to die. We have no idea if he might try something else on any of us,' Neville said.

'Once it's known we're gone, others will leave as well. I might write a note for Dean and Seamus, I will tell them about the secret passageway out of the castle. I might even get them to speak with the Creevy boys,' Ron quickly grabbed parchment, ink and a quill. He told them they could owl him for more details but it might be wise to leave as soon as they could since one of their teachers is a murderer that the headmaster wants to keep at Hogwarts.

Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie and the twins watched as Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Ginny levitated their trunks, but they did not see Harry.

'He's already gone, hasn't he?' Bill asked.

'Yes, he must have left the moment he returned to Gryffindor tower,' Ron said.

'He had plans, he didn't tell me but I knew he would leave before the end of the term. He was really concerned that the ministry might arrest him, or Dumbledore keeping him locked up here or at headquarters. He's still really angry about being kept isolated at Privet drive,' Hermione said.

'We'll talk more at home,' Arthur shrunk all their trunks before he turned to Hermione, 'Maybe it would be wise to work on having your home warded,' Arthur said.

'I could if you want Hermione, I'm licensed to ward homes, even muggle homes if there is a witch or wizard living there,' Bill said.

'Thank you Bill, I would like that.'

'Let's go,' Arthur and his oldest sons made sure the younger years ones were between them and all of them had their wands out. With many students inside Hogwarts who had recently lost their parents who had tried to get the bounty, those students could go after Harry and his friends. Yet again Albus did not do anything to protect the innocent children inside Hogwarts. They met up with Luna who had her trunk with her, Arthur nodded and made sure she was also between the adults.

The moment they got through the gates Arthur turned to his wife, 'Molly, take Luna and Ginny with you, Bill take Hermione. Charlie take Neville home since he does not have his apparition license yet,' Arthur, Ron and the twins waited until the others left before Arthur nodded to is sons, when they disappeared, he disapparated. It was time to make plans to protect their family and friends, something Albus Dumbledore has not done, nor has he ever done anything to protect the children. But they only just found out that the old man had put their children's lives in more danger than anyone knew, all to keep Severus Snape. Voldemort might not be a problem anymore, now he had no supporters, but Arthur would never see his children return to Hogwarts until Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape were gone. But he felt like Harry, Severus Snape needed to die before other children were put in danger. Arthur used to respect Albus Dumbledore, not anymore, not now he knew the truth.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Harry arrived home to see Hedwig sitting on her perch, he gave her a pat before he went to unpack his trunk. He called Dobby who arrived within seconds, the little elf had his belongings with him.

Harry had Dobby change the colour of his hair, then he used a bit of makeup he had snuck out of Hermione's bag, to cover his scar. He put on his sunglasses which were prescription, then headed out to do some shopping while Dobby went to do the same thing.

When Harry bought his house, he had worked out a few things with Dobby. First was whenever any cleaning needed doing, like dusting, Harry would turn the power off. Harry planned to show Dobby how to use a muggle washing machine and dryer, but he did not want the little elf doing manual labour. The stove was gas, so all Dobby had to do was cook just like he would on any stove in a magical home. He just had to turn on the gas instead of lighting a fire.

Harry knew he would need to show Dobby how all the muggle things worked, but he also knew the little elf wouldn't care, as long as he worked. Harry mainly wanted Dobby to know he would always be cared for and never have to punish himself ever again. They had spoken about making a garden, Dobby enjoyed working outside when the weather was fine. So Harry told Dobby to get anything he would need to make a garden, not just for vegetables and fruit, but also for plants that could be used in potions. He would organise a greenhouse so Dobby could keep working with plants during the winter weather.

Just because Harry left the magical world, he was still a wizard who planned to use magic, so he planned to use potions as well. Using the room of requirement showed Harry he had no trouble making potions, it was always Snape.

The first night in his home, eating with Dobby at the table, saw many owls arrive. They all dropped their letters before flying off. Dobby checked every one to make sure they weren't cursed in anyway, or have the portus charm attached to them, they weren't.

Harry opened the first one, "Dear cub, I got the answer to that question. We were told by Albus within fifteen minutes, which means that bastard waited for more than an hour before he informed Albus. I resigned from the order, Albus refused to believe Snape would do that. After I left, I heard Molly and Arthur going off at him, I would not be surprised to hear they left. But it was when we got the answer that I saw Minerva's face. I am not sure what she will do but I know she will not be part of the order anymore. Voldemort might not be a danger anymore, but he still needs to die. I do want us to stay in touch, we can meet anywhere you want if you want your home to remain unknown, I just want to be able to see you. Don't worry about replying tonight, wait until the morning, right now I plan to have way too many drinks. One more thing before I get back to my drinking, you said four people will be dealt with even though I worked out who the fourth is. So apart from Voldemort, Bellatrix, Albus and I realise now the fourth is Snape. That is your decisions and I get why, now more than ever. I asked you to make sure that greasy bastard suffers before he dies. I would do it myself, but this is something you should do. I will always be here for you cub, love Remus."

'Master Harry was right, the greasy one was going to allow the Hogwarts six to die.'

'Yeah, I knew he did, but it's good to know the others realised just how dangerous Snape is. But they also realise how dangerous Dumbledore is as well for trusting Snape.'

Harry opened the next letter which was from Ron, "Hey mate, none of us were surprised you were gone, but we all left as well. I really thought Remus was going to attack Dumbledore, and if dad didn't get us out of there I know mum would have. We left Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna as well. We'll try to work on times to see each other, probably here or somewhere no one knows. Mum, dad, Bill and Charlie are going to teach us since we won't be returning to Hogwarts. Dad is furious, it's rare to see dad so angry, but he is and I can't blame him. I have a feeling that my family will make sure people know just what that greasy git did, he was going to allow us to die. I wonder how long Dumbledore will remain at Hogwarts if people stay away because they can't trust Snape yet the old man refuses to get rid of him. We already know that you will want your place kept secret, can't blame you there. Mum really wished you would stay with us, but she knows what you are like now, she also knows that you can take care of yourself, she still wants to see you though. Even though dad, Bill and Charlie will keep teaching us, they plan to train us, just in case even though snake face isn't much of a danger anymore. We decided we're going to try two handed duelling. We're not sure if any of us will do much good, but we'll give it a go. Write tomorrow to let us know you're okay, always your friend, Ron."

'It seems Dumbledore's order just got a lot smaller. He lost the Weasley's and Remus,' Harry grinned before he reached for the next letter.

"Dear Harry, we were so angry when we heard the answer to that question. But I have to apologise, I always told you that Snape would never deliberately harm you. So even though I know he should not have been allowed to teach, I was shocked to hear he was leaving us to die. In case you don't know, I left when the Weasley's left. Bill offered to ward my parent's home, he took me home then did that which makes me feel better now knowing my parents have a bit of protection. But he promised to ward my parent's dental practice with some basic charms, mainly to allow them to know if anyone magical was around. He can't ward it properly as it's a place that anyone can enter. It seems my plans changed, so I will begin my non magical education bit earlier than expected. Since I am of age now, I did create false papers so I have proof of my education, but I know I will need at least two years to get it up to scratch. I plan to get an owl so we can still write to each other. I do want to see you but I know you Harry, you will see us, just not yet. I do not blame you at all, you do need time to yourself. Know that I love you and I will always be here for you, no matter what. You've shown me what a loyal and true friend you are, which has made me a better friend. I know a lot of my changes began after you return from the graveyard, but they were changes that were necessary. If you want to talk or anything, you know where I am, love always, Hermione"

'Master Harry feels more for his Mione that she knows.'

'I do Dobby, but by the time I knew I could trust her again, Ron told me how he feels about her.'

'But Master Harry, your Weasy and Mione will not work, they fight.'

'Sometimes opposites attract dobby. But now is not the time to think about dating. Voldemort might be having problems getting supporters but eventually he will come after me. I can't allow my attention to slip Dobby, I have to stay focused. Right now I want to relax and unwind, I will write to my friends, but I want this time to myself. I've been called a freak then the-boy-who-lived and now the chosen one. I need to find me Dobby, who is Harry Potter? So far I have no idea. But thank you my little friend, that meal was perfect. I'm going to soak in the bath for a while. I'll see you in the morning.'

The following day, there was basically another order, made up of the Weasley's, Remus, Minerva, Amelia, Kingsley, Tonks and many others. Everyone that was now at the Burrow gave an oath to stay loyal, but to never repeat anything without permission from the others. They would not be talking to Albus Dumbledore and if he turned up he will find around twenty wands aimed at him. If Snape was stupid enough to turn up, he would end up dead if Remus happened to be there. Molly relented and allowed all her children to be part of the new order, just like Hermione and Neville. Luna decided to stay with her father, in hiding but still printing the Quibbler. Ron planned to write to Harry again, so he would know about the new order and if he wanted to, he will be informed when the meetings are. Hermione plans to use the old DA coins so he would know when the next order meeting was being held. It had only been a day but many plans were being put in order just in case it was needed.

Many of the adults that knew how the ministry worked realised that very soon there might not be a ministry. If all the halfbloods and muggleborns leave because they find out just how they would be treated by the purebloods. There would not be enough people to run a ministry, let alone a place like Hogwarts. If things don't begin to change and soon, nothing will save the magical world in England. All those purebloods that tried to collect the bounty was either dead or seriously injured, so again, the ministry would be short of people.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Harry wrote to Remus first, he did say he would eventually deal with Snape and promised to make sure he suffered. He did write that he wanted Snape dead, but as of yet he was not sure he could actually kill anyone and he would never use the killing curse. He could use sectumsempra again and just hoped Snape never got to a healer. So in a way he could kill the greasy bastard but with a spell that a person could survive if hit. Harry and Remus knew that Snape would not stand a chance against Harry, so if they did go up against each other Snape would lose.

Harry wrote to Ron and his parent's next. He wanted them to know that he wasn't deserting them but right now he needed time alone. He had his guarantee that he would not be prosecuted if it had to be him to kill Voldemort, even though he still didn't believe that to be true. With only two supporters Harry didn't believe old snake face was any danger, they just had to wait and see. He was hoping he would see Bellatrix, then he would deal with her for killing Sirius.

Harry would always keep his home a secret from magicals so no one could ever try to lock him up or force him to fight. He did not trust Dumbledore, and most of that came down to the old man's trust of Snape. But Harry did not trust most of the people inside the ministry so he was going to stay right away from them as well.

Next he wrote to Hermione, the first thing he wrote was how happy he was that she was gone from Hogwarts. He didn't trust the enchantments around the school especially with Snape willing to allow them to die. For all they knew Snape might get Voldemort and his last two death eaters inside. But the Slytherin's that might be marked may still join him which meant muggleborns were in the most danger. Voldemort could get Bellatrix to torture the older Slytherin's so they would be too scared to run away, or try to collect the bounty.

Harry told her he was glad that her parent's would be safe, or at least safer. He made sure to tell Hermione that he did want to see her, but he wanted to settle into his new home first. He promised to write again and more often, that he couldn't feel normal without knowing he could speak or write to Hermione Granger. He planned to tell her he had a phone at the house, but he needed a bit of time before he contacted anyone.

Harry had stared at the letter to Hermione, he would have liked to tell her how he felt. But he knew it would mean their friendship might not survive, especially if Hermione and Ron begin dating. Harry didn't believe that his two friends would work, but stranger things had happened. So two complete opposites like Hermione and Ron just might show the world they were meant to be. Harry would be happy for his two friends, but he knew if they did get together he would quietly slip away, never to see them again.

Harry sent his letter to Remus with Hedwig then asked Dobby to drop off Ron and his parent's letters, Hermione's after that.

Dobby handed Ron his letter then handed the other to Arthur Weasley before he disappeared. He arrived inside Hermione's home, her parent's jumped.

'Dobby sorry for scaring Missy Mione's parent's,' Dobby held out the letter, 'Master Harry asked Dobby to bring this to his Hermione.'

'His Hermione,' Hermione took the letter, 'Dobby, I know you work for Harry but if I ask you a question about him will you tell me the truth?'

'Unless Master Harry told Dobby not to Mione.'

'Does he like me, I mean more than as a friend?'

'Master Harry never told Dobby not to say, but he did say Master Harry's Weasy likes his Mione.'

'Oh, does he know that Ron and I spoke? We agreed we would never make it if we dated. I thought Ron told Harry.'

'Master Harry does not want to get between his two friends, and Master Harry wants his Mione happy. He worries about you, he is scared for you. He is scared he could lose you.'

'Like he lost Sirius.'

'Master Harry was going to join his Paddy, but Missy Luna helped Master Harry.'

'Do you know how Luna helped?'

'Missy Luna's mum died when she was nine, she was with her mother when it happen. She told Master Harry all about it while they were watching thestrals after his Paddy died.'

'He spoke with Luna because she could understand how he was feeling. Harry thought of Sirius as his father and Luna lost her mother. I want to see him Dobby, but I know he will need some time alone. Can you ask Harry if we can meet up in a week, we need to talk and it's important?'

'Dobby ask Missy Mione, Master Harry will be happy with his Mione,' Dobby smiled then disappeared.

'Care to explain that Hermione.'

Hermione turned to face her parent's, especially her father, 'That was Dobby, he's a house elf. They are normally slaves, but Harry tricked his old owner, who was hurting Dobby, to set him free. He's been loyal to Harry ever since, he even saved Harry's life. Harry offered him a job at his new home.'

'Alright, but that is not what I meant.'

'I love Harry, I have for years, but I never believed he would be interested.'

'Why would you believe that when you are intelligent and beautiful,' Dan said.

'It's not that, Harry is the most famous person in the magical world, he has dozens of girls after him. Harry would never look at them, seriously, most are fans, but I always knew he would be wary of any girl. It's not just because he's famous, Harry happens to be very wealthy. When his parent' were murdered, he was left everything, but most he cannot access until he is seventeen, which is in another few months. His godfather died before the end of our fifth year, he left Harry everything as well. His father and godfather came from very old, noble and ancient blood lines. His mother was like me, a muggleborn. So you see, his not just worried about the fangirls, he's also worried about girls that want his money.'

'Why would he believe that of you if you're his friend?' Emma asked.

'He doesn't, I think, but I just didn't believe he would like me, in that way. We've been friends since we began at Hogwarts, he was my first friend. I was also worried about Ginny, Ron's younger sister. She has liked Harry for years and Harry really cares about the Weasley family. One thing Harry wants more than anything is a family. I figured he might give in to Ginny to get that, a family.'

'But Dobby just said he wants you sweetheart.'

'Do you think this house elf might be mistaken?' Dan asked.

'No, he knows Harry, more than anyone, but he has been watching Harry since he was twelve. If he believes Harry cares more for me then he let on then he does. But I know Harry, apart from believing his other best friend might like me, he would be worried that if we don't work then our friendship would fall apart. We've counted on each other since Halloween our first year. Harry burst into the girl's toilet to rescue me, even though he was only eleven and facing a twelve foot mountain troll. He never hesitated, he saved me. Ron was the reason I was in there, but he went with Harry to help, but I could tell he had been forced. He did feel guilty for upsetting me, but I know it was only because of the troll. Ron might not be that bright, but he would never put me or anyone in danger.'

'So far this Harry sounds alright, I would like to meet him though. I don't care about the money Hermione, you know we have enough. But if Harry wants to be more than friends then I want to speak with him.'

'Harry would expect that. He may not have been raised with people that cared about him but he is a very caring person and he knows how close we are. Harry asked me once if being separated from you two for most of the year was too difficult to deal with.'

'What did you say?' Emma asked.

'The truth, I almost decided not to return for my second year. Now we've both left, we'll still see our friends but we will live and work in the non-magical world. I've told you about everything that Harry has been through, that is the reason he left. The people inside the ministry, that make our laws, support Voldemort. If Harry is the only one that can kill him, Harry believed they would throw him in Azkaban, or just kill him outright. He decided not to risk his freedom or life for people like that. He spoke with the Prime Minister, John Major, who gave him a guarantee that if Harry kills Voldemort then he will not be prosecuted, it was also signed by the Queen.'

'This young man has powerful connections,' Emma said.

'Yes, he does, and powerful enemies. After Harry and I spoke a few months back I lost my respect and faith in the headmaster. He knew of this prophecy that said Harry or Voldemort would have to kill the other, yet Dumbledore never once thought of training Harry how to fight. Harry decided to train himself, he ended up winning the duel at Hogwarts. He beat every student he went up against, but he also beat the teachers, including Albus Dumbledore who is thought to be the most powerful wizard alive, and he is supposed to be as powerful as Merlin was. Harry beat him easily, beat all of them easily. I know Harry could survive fighting Voldemort and maybe one or two others at the same time, but it's the people inside the ministry that worry me. That is why I understand why Harry left, he could not trust them. I don't trust them, not with Harry's life.'

Dan might want to speak with this young man but he realised that Harry Potter would not be intimidated by him in the least. Dan just wanted to meet the young man that may end up his daughter's husband. He wanted to see what this young man was like, since he may end up family, one day. Harry already had Dan's respect for risking his life for his daughter, now he just hoped his daughter would end up happy, with the young man she loved.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Harry had organised to see Hermione. He will also go visit the Weasley's and meet up with Remus. But right now he really wanted to see Hermione. They planned to meet in London, have some lunch together then talk about what both of them were going to do now, apart from get up to scratch with their muggle education.

Harry was sitting at a table outside a café, he had a coffee in front of him while he stared around at all the non-magical people. He wondered if any of them realised that until recently, they were in grave danger. Harry didn't think Voldemort was dangerous anymore, but he knew eventually people might flock back to him. So he was never going to let his guard down.

Harry saw Hermione walking towards him, he couldn't help but smile. He stood up ready for her usual hug, what he didn't expect was to be kissed by his female friend. After a few seconds of standing like a statue, he returned the kiss Hermione was giving him.

Harry and Hermione slowly pulled apart, 'How did you know?'

'I suspected then I spoke with Dobby when he brought your letter. Harry, Ron and I spoke, we realised we're too different, we would never work. I would end up hexing Ron if he kept talking with his mouth full.'

Harry chuckled then put his hand against Hermione's check, 'That's my Hermione.'

'I am yours and you're mine. Did you finally get some contacts?'

'Yeah, I figured it was a good time,' Harry grinned before they both sat, 'So, um, does that mean you will be my girlfriend?'

'Of course, I don't snog anyone like I just did. But I have to know, how are you, really?'

'I'm good, I'm slowly de-stressing,' Harry grinned at Hermione's shake of the head, 'I'm still a bit tense but good. I haven't been doing much, I wake up, run around the property, do some sit-up's and push-up's, shower, have breakfast, then spend a couple of hours practicing. The rest of the day I either read or just sit outside. I'm trying to work out who I am Hermione. I've been a freak and a waste of space, I've been the-boy-who-lived, then the next dark lord. I've been an attention seeking liar, and the chosen one. But who is Harry Potter? I just don't know who I am.'

'You'll figure it out Harry, especially now you are away from Hogwarts.'

'Yeah, I just need to take my time. But Ron told me about the order, how everyone left. How could that man believe anyone would trust him knowing he still supported Snape?'

'He did not believe anyone would turn their backs on him. He's had everyone supporting him for a long time, he didn't see that it could stop. He should have figured out that the Weasley's would not take Snape keeping quiet as good sign, not when two of their children were at risk. Yes, it was our idea to go, but you did give Snape that clue, yet he was going to allow us to get slaughtered just for spite. He's a bitter man that can't let go of the past. Do you plan to take care of him?'

'I won't deliberately kill Hermione.'

'I know that Harry, you could never kill unless you had no choice and that would be to save your life if you were in a fight like that.'

'Then yes, I plan to make sure he suffers. I have to or I'll always be looking over my shoulder. Remus wrote me that first night after I left. He wants me to make sure he suffers. He told me not to write back until the next day because he was going to get drunk.'

'Oh my, that doesn't sound like Remus.'

'No, it's more Moony. He can control that side of him but he does find it difficult at time. He's lost every one as well Hermione, then he finds out he could have lost me all due to the old man and Snape. Let's order then we can keep talking.'

Hermione and Harry did order their food and they also ordered a pot of tea. While they were waiting they joined hands, but now they were holding hands of the one they loved, not just their friend.

'When Remus first heard how long it took for Dumbledore to notify the order, he showed a side of himself that none of us had ever seen. If Snape had been there he would have ended up dead, not just from Remus, but I also believe Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill and Charlie would have killed him.'

'There's a lot more that most don't know Hermione, I think it's time I filled you in then I can fill in the others. Come back to my place, so we can talk in private.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, we're together, and we need to talk without the risk of being overheard.'

Harry and Hermione finished their lunch, Harry paid then they found an alleyway, where Harry took Hermione by side-along apparition. He held out the piece of paper, he knew he would invite Hermione, so he kept the permission note on him. His place might be non-magical but the property was warded, by Dobby but Harry helped. The property was large, so the wards were far enough away from the house that the magic would not affect the electricity. Harry did not want anyone dark finding him but he would never allow Albus Dumbledore to come near him, never again.

'It's nice,' Hermione smiled.

'It's full on muggle house, Dobby is learning how to use an electric washing machine and clothes dryer. But we've worked it so when he wants to dust and polish I turn the power off. Come on,' Harry kept holding Hermione's hand as they walked into the house.

'Missy Mione,' Dobby squeaked excitedly.

'Hello Dobby, how do you like working for Harry?'

'Master Harry Potter is the best master in the world. Can dobby get you anything?'

'No thanks Dobby, we just had lunch.'

'Go relax for a while, we'll be in the living room.'

Hermione looked around the house as Harry led the way to the living room. Then she saw the large picture sitting above the fireplace.

'Oh Harry that is a wonderful picture. Your mother was beautiful.'

'I think so, but look at the picture on the other wall,' Harry pointed.

Hermione smiled, 'You're asleep with Padfoot.'

'Yeah, there are lots of pictures where I'm asleep with him. There's even a picture of me asleep in my cot but Padfoot is curled up on the floor.'

'It seems your godfather liked to stay close.'

'Yeah, he did,' Harry sighed as he looked up at the pictures around his living room, 'Let's sit.'

'Yes, then tell me what found out,' Hermione sat beside Harry but turned side on, with her legs folded under her.

'Were you ever suspicious about the enchantments around the philosophers stone?'

'Well, I did wonder why they weren't more powerful. I know it took the three of us to get through, but we were only first years, yet we did get through.'

'I have no proof but I know those enchantments were set up for us, but it had to be the three of us. Hermione, Hagrid will never betray Dumbledore, yet he let it slip about music and Fluffy, then gives me a flute for Christmas. He also took the stone from Gringotts with me there. I'm sure Dumbledore knows that any child would be curious about the strange little package. Then Hagrid said it's about you-know-what in vault…whatever, I don't remember the number. It would pique any kids interest just like it did with me. I just know we were meant to save it.'

'Alright, say that's true, why?'

'The old man wanted to see what I would do when faced with Voldemort. I think he was testing me, but he would have seen how close you, me and Ron were by then. It's more though, the basilisk and Fawkes.'

'I had a dream about Fawkes, how he took Dumbledore into the chamber before any of us were petrified.'

'Yes, see, he could have, why didn't he? But also, why didn't any of the staff figure out it was a basilisk? I'm sure there aren't many ways to petrify people, and Dumbledore was around when the chamber was opened before. Again, why didn't Dumbledore show proof after we solved it so Hagrid could have another wand? He was expelled for something Voldemort did, we proved it, yet the old man didn't help get Hagrid's record cleared. Fawkes came to me Hermione, he could have easily taken the old man down after Mrs Norris was first found. But how could the old man not know about a giant snake when there are portraits everywhere, who report to him, then add the ghosts and house elves.'

'He…he almost got us killed, why, why would he do that?'

'I don't know, apart from testing me again. I would never have figured out it was a basilisk without you, neither would Ron. But any of you could have been killed, it was luck that you weren't. Think of Ginny, she was almost dead when I got to her. He was almost solid, sucking the life out of Ginny,' Harry sighed, 'He was willing for her to die, for any of you to die just to test me.'

'It seems so impossible that he would do that,' Hermione began chewing on her lip, 'What if it wasn't just a test?'

'Explain.'

'What if he…oh I hate thinking this, but it makes sense.'

'Hermione, just tell me.'

'What if he wanted you to die? Your luck keep you safe, the same luck that stopped you dying when you were one.'

'My dumb luck as McGonagall called it,' Harry sighed, 'I thought of that, I just didn't want to believe he wanted me dead, Snape yeah, but the old man.'

'Then you have the following years, Hogwarts is a school yet you were in danger all the time.'

'So were you. But I found something out, something that could have prevented Fudge from making me face the Wizengamot.'

'What?'

'When my name came out of the goblet of fire, I was magically and legally classed as an adult, the trace was lifted. When I faced those two dementors, I was legally allowed to use magic. Yet I was threatened with being expelled then had to face that farce of a trial. But how did they know I used magic when the trace was lifted? Also, how come they believed I did magic before our second year when it was Dobby? Don't you think they have some type of instrument that let's then know when any of us used magic at home. I don't know much about this trace but it must be linked to us. If you did magic at Ron's, they must have a way to tell which person did the magic, an adult or a person under the age of seventeen.'

'The ministry cannot tell who did the magic when there are many witches and wizards. But Missy Mione and Master Harry lived in a muggle house.'

Hermione and Harry looked over at Dobby, before they looked back at each other.

'So they just assumed it was you when you were the only magical person living in that house.'

'Yes, it's also explains how people like Malfoy get away with using magic when he's not at Hogwarts. They lived in a full magical home, the ministry could not find out. Mrs Weasley would use that to her advantage so her kids don't use magic until they are seventeen. It's another way of making sure that purebloods have an advantage over everyone else, they can use magic, we can't,' Harry growled, then Hermione had pushed him back, she was lying on top of him, kissing him, and Harry was lost in the kiss from his girlfriend.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

When Harry and Hermione pulled apart, they only did because air became a problem. But Hermione realised Harry had another problem which made her blush as she giggled. It took Harry a few seconds to realise why Hermione blushed, which made him blush knowing Hermione could feel his erection.

Hermione shifted just enough so she was lying beside Harry, they were facing each other.

'We're taking this slow Hermione, we might get turned on and begin to lose control but both of us know we need this time. We've been friends for so long, we have to adapt to being in a relationship before it gets complicated with sex. I never believed that sex should be casual, but I'm also not one that believes you have to wait until you're married.'

'We do need time Harry, even if I know we're going to get lost in those feelings. But to change the subject off…sex. Dad wants to meet you, mum does to.'

'Meet the parent's, does your dad own a gun?'

Hermione giggled, 'No you prat, he is just a father that wishes to meet his daughter's boyfriend. We spoke after Dobby brought your letter. Apart from telling them how I feel I also explained how you are thought of and how you are wary of everyone. They know that being famous and rich will have many girls trying to use you so they understand why you are cautious. But I also explained about the duel, the letter you got from the Prime Minister and the Queen. They know you have powerful connections and also powerful enemies. I explained how you saved me when you were eleven, right then I saw a change in my parent's. They realised that you risked your life for their daughter, so you already have their respect. Okay, most father's want to threaten their daughter's boyfriends, but I don't think they will, not after they heard all the things you did and how you put your life on the line for me and for others.'

'I will tell them the truth Hermione, I will never deliberately hurt you in anyway. But no one can guarantee absolute safety for you, me or anyone.'

'No, you can't.'

'I'm sure they are worried though, I have many that would kill me, not just old Voldy. If you're with me it puts you in more danger than you normally would.'

'True, and they probably know this. But I can take care of myself and as an adult witch I do have an advantage. All the DA showed how good they did during the duelling. But you, me, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna never showed everything we could do. I know you surprised all of us, but it's good to keep certain things a secret.'

'It's why I suggested it, show enough to have those snotty purebloods and supporters of Voldemort realise we're better than them, just keep some things secret as well. Have you showed your parent's any magic?'

'No, I was at Hogwarts by the time I turned seventeen and over the last week I've been studying.'

'Do you think it would reassure them or scare them if we did a mock duel?'

'Both,' Hermione grinned, 'But I get your point, if they saw what I can do then maybe it would make them relax a little. I would have to explain that if I get hit it would be nothing serious. We've duelled plenty of times, I often ended up bouncing off walls or covered in welts.'

'If we show your parent's it won't be those spells, just jelly legs or stinging hexes, maybe a cheering charm.'

'Then we'll work it out when you meet them. Now did you get a letter about the new order?'

'Yes, crappy name, but yeah, and I like the idea that they are working together. For all we know the Slytherin's, and others, may join him, but many will leave. Were you ever suspicious of kids from other houses?'

'A few, and I know not all Slytherin's want Voldemort to win.'

'No, the Greengrass girls seemed to be separate from the other Slytherin's. The dark haired girl that hangs around them also seems to stay away from the likes of Parkinson and Bulstrode.'

'The dark haired girl is Tracy Davis, a halfblood. But Daphne Greengrass told me their parents were neutral, the same as the last war.'

'Then they will know what is going on. But I need to ask about a person and I really hate thinking this.'

'Tell me.'

'Percy, even though he knew Fudge and Umbridge were lying, he still didn't apologise to his parent's. He's still at the ministry, working with Scrimgeour, but what if it's more?'

'I know I was disappointed with Percy, but I do not believe he would join Voldemort. He's pride is hurt, and his embarrassed.'

'I think you're right but I can't bring myself to trust him, just in case. Do you think we should tell the Weasley's about these tests or whatever they were?'

'Yes, they already know Dumbledore will support Snape, but it doesn't mean they wouldn't trust him if he had information they needed to know. But if they heard he was willing to let Ginny die then they will never trust him again.'

'Then let me know when the next meeting is. Hopefully we won't even have to worry about a fight, but it's good to know what is going on. So can you stay for dinner or are your parent's expecting you?'

'They know I might be late and they know how quickly I can get home, so I'll stay. Now about Voldemort, we know he won't give up, so what do we do?'

'If he comes out of hiding then I could shoot him in the head. I found out that shield charms don't work against bullet's. I even had Dobby test elf magic, the bullet always hit the target. I really think that the power he knows not is a muggle weapon. So if I have to then I will and I'm getting the hang of shooting. It's Bellatrix and her old man we have to worry about apart from him, she's crazy.'

'Then teach me how to shoot, you deal with Voldemort and I will deal with her, at least I can keep her away from you until you deal with him.'

'I don't mind teaching you, even though I'm still learning myself.'

'Thank you, now how long have you been using two wands?'

'Since the start of the year. I would practice at the Dursley's, I was just trying to get used to handling two wands and two spells within seconds of each other.'

'So when you disappeared after dinner you would go into the room of requirement?'

Harry nodded, 'I knew if the bounty didn't work then I would need an edge, something to help. Even though I made everyone believe I won't help, I will never abandon everyone. The Weasley's were good to me, then there's Neville, Luna, Tonks, Kingsley, all of them would fight but we needed some way to make the odds in our favour. I do plan to live and work in the…mundane world but Voldemort still needs to be dealt with. He did kill my parent's, and he believes I'm the one the prophecy means. So I'll do what I have to.'

'I'll help, but when did you come up with mundane?'

'I think the word muggle is degrading, like muggleborn, it's almost as bad as mudblood.'

'It is, again it was a blood purist from five hundred years ago that came up with the name muggle.'

'How many magicals are in this country, do you know?'

'About twenty thousand, but I am unsure of the exact number.'

'Twenty thousand against millions, but those purebloods believe the mundane are not much more than animals.'

'They will never believe a non-magical could hurt them in any way. But Harry, what about Umbridge?'

'I want her dealt with before she hurts others. Did you know she's still working in the ministry?'

'After it was known she ordered the dementors to kiss you?' Hermione growled.

'Yep, seems they are still allowing those types to walk free, yet they locked up Stan Shunpike.'

'Now I understand why you won't do anything to help the people inside the ministry. It was bad enough when Fudge made you stand trial, then Umbridge, she deserves Azkaban.'

'She might be one of his supporters Hermione. She was adamant about making sure no one believed me. She's cruel and not against torturing kids, exactly as a death eater would.'

'She probably is, she was able to talk Fudge into anything exactly like Lucius Malfoy used to. Fudge might not have supported Voldemort but he was a coward who liked to bury his head up his arse.'

Harry chuckled, 'You've been hanging around me too much. What will your parents say when they hear their perfect little Hermione swear?'

Hermione slapped Harry's arm then kissed him. They were planning on heading to the kitchen but they got lost in their kiss, again. They knew that would happen a lot, and if both were honest, they wanted to kiss as often as they could.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

A few days later Harry apparated into the back garden of the Granger home. He saw Hermione standing with her parents, who seemed to be smiling.

'Mr and Mrs Granger, I'm Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to meet both of you.'

'It's nice to meet you as well young man,' Emma smiled as she shook Harry's hand.

'Yes, we saw you before but we never officially met you,' Daniel shook Harry's hand, 'Let's go sit down and have a cup of tea, unless you prefer coffee?'

'Tea, please,' Hermione took Harry's hand then followed her parent's into the house, 'You have a beautiful home.'

'Thank you Harry, we like it,' Emma smiled as she went about making tea.

'I'm going to bring something up, but not to make you nervous Harry, just to let you know I might just be able to help you with something.'

'Um, yes sir.'

'None of this sir, its Daniel. Now, Emma and I have a very good relationship with Hermione, we never keep secrets. She mentioned what you said when she told you we wanted to meet you.'

Harry turned to face his girlfriend who shrugged, 'Um, yeah, it was sort of half joking and half real.'

'Yes, we realised that. But to what I meant, yes, I do own a gun and I shoot regularly. When Hermione mentioned that if you were to kill this Voldemort wizard you would use a gun.'

'Even though I doubt I really have to be the one, I'm willing to if I have to. Did Hermione mention the prophecy?'

'She told us one was made about you and this wizard, but not what it contains.'

'As far as Voldemort and Dumbledore are concerned either he kills me or I have to kill him. Now at the end of the last school year, Dumbledore told me the prophecy. It says I have the power he knows not. Now I won't use dark magic, I won't use illegal magic, but light magic can kill if it's use the wrong way. The trouble is, anything I could learn he would already know since he's had more than half a century to learn but he also uses dark magic. The only thing that separates us is our belief in the non-magical world. My home is like this, it has electricity, I like more things in this world than I do in the magical world. Voldemort hates…mundanes, he believes that are nothing but animals that need to be put down, or be used as slaves. He might have been around during world war two but weapons are a lot more advanced than what he would know. Dumbledore never trained me, or had anyone else train me, so I trained myself. He doesn't believe magic is the answer, yet what he believes is not possible.'

'What does he believe?' Emma asked.

'Love, he believes love is the answer. He said Voldemort has no love, yet I am full of love. The trouble with that is I've never felt love at all in my life, nor have I ever loved anyone. I doubt I would recognise love. I know I care deeply for Hermione, I care for my friends, I was beginning to think of Sirius as my father, then he died. I don't know what love feels like but I still doubt love has anything to do with killing Voldemort. He doesn't love anyone or anything, his basically inhuman, yet I doubt hugging him would kill him.'

'I know we've been surprised by what magic can do, but is there a chance love has a magic that can be used?' Emma asked.

'I don't know. My mother loved me, she stood in front of me even when Voldemort offered her a chance to live if she would move. Dumbledore said that love and her sacrifice is why I survived the killing curse when I was a baby. I have trouble believing that. Any parent who loved their children would rather die themselves then allow their children to be murdered. If that is true, then the kids that died during the first war with Voldemort should have survived, like I did. There has to be more, I just don't know what.'

'Luck,' Hermione said, 'What if your mother did something which made you lucky, but only in regards to dying. Think about it Harry, you survived a curse that no one can survive. You faced so much danger at Hogwarts, yet you survived. If Fawkes hadn't turned up then you would have died from the basilisk venom. Quirrell tried to kill you yet something made sure you're touch destroyed him. You faced a dragon and a sphynx, giant spiders, torture and the killing curse again. No one can survive all that in a few short years, and at your age, unless something or someone helped.'

'Do you think my mother did work on a way to make sure I could survive anything?'

'Maybe not anything, but she may have worked it for things that a boy would not normally face. There are many potions we have never studied, there are runes that I would love to learn yet they are only taught to people like curse breakers and warders. You told me your mother was brilliant at potions and charms. For all we know she came up with her own potions and spells.'

'It's possible, people invent new potions or new spells all the time. What about lucky potion? Maybe she used that, somehow.'

'Yes, she could have, but it would need more,' Hermione chewed on her lip, 'When were your parent's told about the prophecy?'

'I don't know exactly, Sirius said it was before I was born. He said she was pregnant but not how far along my mother was.'

'What are you thinking Hermione?' Emma asked.

'The lucky potion, I've seen it work on Harry. The trouble with my idea is I doubt two people like James and Lily Potter would deliberately get pregnant if they knew their child would have to kill or be killed.'

'Hermione, just tell us,' Harry said.

'What if your mother took the lucky potion as you were conceived?'

'Oh,' Harry sat back in his seat, 'Okay, like you said, why would they deliberately get pregnant knowing I would have to face a dark wizard that had killed hundreds of people?'

'The potion, but your mother was brilliant at potions. What if she modified it in some way to give you the luck to survive things like the killing curse?'

'Now that is something she would do if she was worried that she would get pregnant without meaning to. Everyone knows that the potion to prevent pregnancy doesn't always work or doesn't work on certain people. It does have a high percentage rate at success but it's not infallible.'

'Right, so your mother or both your parent's decide to get pregnant but made sure you have protection at the same time. It just makes sense, you've had too many lucky escapes. Think of the chamber of secrets. You and Ron went down there to rescue Ginny, yet Ron was stuck with that idiot which left you alone to go after Ginny. If Ron had been with you then he could have died, you would not have thanks to this luck. Fawkes went to your aide then he healed you, yet if he was only a minute late, you would have died, along with Ginny. Ron and Lockhart would have been stuck with no way out and no one could open the chamber, only you can as a parselmouth. It's like with the troll, even though Ron knocked it out, it was your idea to come find me. Then think of Sirius, you thought he was a killer and the one that betrayed your parent's. Something made you stop that night. You had your wand on him and you could have easily killed him before Remus turned up, but you didn't. There has just been too many situations where you should have died or done things differently.'

'Okay, say my mother used Felix Felisus, how would a lucky potion give me warnings or make he do things differently? I was going to kill Sirius that night, but something stopped me. What made me stab the diary which saved Ginny and vanished Voldemort? There is more though, the Dursley's. Okay, they hated me, they locked me up, they hardly fed me and worked me like I was one of Malfoy's house elves, but Vernon nor Petunia ever actually hit me. Dudley hit me all the time, Vernon threatened yet never actually hit, but we know what bullies are like. If they truly hated me as they acted, then you would think I would have been hit. I'm not talking about being beaten or abused, but just hit. Vernon threatened to beat the magic out of me, but he never did more than grab my arm and throw me in the cupboard.'

'Then you're mother made sure you had protection. You were hurt a lot at Hogwarts and your cousin did beat you up. So whatever this protection is didn't stop everything. Dudley is your age, his friends that helped him is your age. Malfoy and those Slytherin's we had trouble with are our age. I would say whatever this protection is doesn't stop normal fights that all kids have.'

'I think you're right. Dad was powerful, so was mum but she excelled in potions and charms. Remus said mum could have gone on to be a charms mistress like Flitwick. I think I need to visit the house again, see if there is anything there that would give us answers. I should not have survived the killing curse, I should have died with Quirrell. I should have died down in the chamber. I should have died when I faced Voldemort in the graveyard. I was tortured but the killing curse joined with my disarming charm. Even if we have brother wands, it doesn't mean all brother wands will connect like ours did. I need to know just what gave me this luck and how far I can push it.'

Emma and Dan did not know exactly what Hermione and Harry were talking about. But they did realise that there was a lot more to magic than just floating things, or killing. There was magic that they may never understand, but it seems their daughter and her boyfriend were figuring out about magic they had never heard of before.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

'I would like to hear more about this, but as to what we were talking about,' Dan said.

'Right, sorry…Daniel, this type of thing happens whenever Hermione and I get talking about something serious.'

'That's understandable. Now guns, Hermione mentioned you are teaching yourself how to shoot. Anyone can but it is always best to have someone experience to show you not just how to shoot, but all aspects of handling firearms. I am willing to teach you and Hermione, if you wish.'

'Wow, um, thanks, yes, I definitely would like to be taught from someone that knows what they are doing.'

'Then we will go to our country home on the weekend. We will spend the weekend there so both of you can have the time you need. It does not take long to learn how to shoot properly and responsibly. I have taught many before, never to anyone that intends to kill someone.'

'I wish I didn't have to, but right now would be the best time.'

'Why?' Emma asked.

'Harry offered a two million galleon bounty on Voldemort's head,' Hermione smiled at her boyfriend.

'Most of his death eaters tried to take care of him, some ended up dead, some were badly cursed. We heard from Dumbledore right before we left that he only has two supporters left. Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, both dangerous and will kill. But Bellatrix is absolutely crazy, she would torture a baby if her master told her to, and laugh as she did.'

'I want to make sure she is kept distracted so Harry will have time to shoot Voldemort.'

'How many do you plan to have with you when you confront them?' Dan asked.

'Probably the new order and the rest of the Hogwarts six.'

'So you will have a lot of adult witches and wizards along with a few that are your age.'

'Yes, so even though I would prefer to keep everyone away, I'm not sure I could kill him if the Lestrange's keep attacking. I know I can handle myself in a fight against five, but the five I went against were my friends. With those three they will go for the kill but they also like to torture. They are powerful and use dark curses, so I could maybe hold my own against them but not for long.'

'I happen to be good with a gun, all types of guns. I could be there, but as a backup only.'

'They couldn't see you dad, they would kill you instantly.'

'I'll stay back, hidden and have my rifle. This is just as a backup.'

'You're father really is good with a gun, I've watched him quite often. I never wanted to learn but I did enjoy watching your father.'

'Then after I've learned we will have to work on a place, it has to be a place that has somewhere for you to hide but also back far enough away so you can't be seen. We need an open place so they can hide, even if I don't think they will. We also don't want any objects they can use as shields. A bullet will go through our shield charms but they could summon a slab of stone or a fallen tree.'

'How about where the quidditch world cup was held? There isn't anything around. The stadium was erected just for the game, it was pulled down afterwards.'

'That's a good idea and all the Weasley's know where it is so they won't have to worry about finding it. We will need to work on a meeting with them, but not until after we're confident enough in shooting.'

'Let's get some lunch then we can work on more plans for next weekend.'

Harry had a great time with the Grangers at their country home. Even though he was there to learn how to shoot from Dan, he spent time with Emma as well. He helped her with dinner the first night there, and when she realised Harry knew his way around a kitchen, they began to talk about different meals they liked or would like to try.

Hermione couldn't stop smiling as she listened to Harry and her mother talking about food and recipe's. She thought they were like to mother hens. She would glance at her father who seemed to be laughing, but silently. Hermione realised that if her relationship with Harry ended up with them marrying, she knew her husband would have a great relationship with her parent's. Her father would get to spend time with Harry doing things men liked, but Harry could also spend time with her mother doing what she liked to do. Emma loved to cook but didn't get as much time to spend in the kitchen, not with her work at the dental clinic.

When Harry returned home he sent a letter off to Ron to organise a meeting with the new order. The Weasley family had to know what Harry figured out, but he also needed to know if they had any new information about Voldemort and his last two death eaters. Harry just hoped Voldemort had not been able to recruit, especially ones like werewolves, vampires and giants. Voldemort had used those in the first war so even though most of his supporters were dead or cursed, he still might end up with very dangerous magical beings on his side. Harry didn't really think Voldemort had been able to get any, not unless they were trying for the bounty. He mentioned the magical creatures to Dan, they spoke a lot about it to see if maybe a bullet would kill them.

Harry received a letter the following day from Ron. The new order had organised a meeting for the following Saturday. He ended up ringing Hermione who would arrive on the Saturday but early so they could spend some time together before heading to the Burrow. Harry had offered to have Dan and Emma join them at the meeting, but the Grangers were happy to just be told what was going on. They wanted to help but they weren't magical, so they would wait and work on plans with Hermione and Harry after they had worked on plans with the other witches and wizards.

Even though Harry and Hermione had only been dating for a few weeks, neither of them could resist each other any longer. They ended up in Harry's bed where they spent a few hours getting to know each other in the most intimate of ways.

'You're so beautiful,' Harry whispered as his fingers moved all over Hermione's naked body.

'Thank you, so are you. To me, there is a difference between handsome and beautiful. You are beautiful, inside and out.'

Harry smiled, 'Thank you, but inside, sometimes I'm not Hermione. You get why I've done things but it still makes me nervous that I could easily go too far.'

'That is one thing I am positive about Harry, you could never intentionally hurt anyone that isn't Voldemort or his last two supporters, or Snape. Voldemort needs to die, but you would never spend time torturing him, same with Bellatrix. Both of them took your family from you and Snape was involved with that. Now there are a lot of people out there that would torture if they lost their family like you did. You aren't like that Harry. You'll deal with them quickly, you'll do it for you and for everyone else, so we can finally have a world that is safe for everyone.'

'You have so much faith in me, I sometimes wonder if I deserve it. But you are right, I wouldn't torture anyone. They need to die because they are dangerous not just to me, but to the world. Yes I want them dead for taking my parent's and Sirius, but that is not the main reason I need to do this. All of us could end up dead if they were left to be able to torture and kill. Hermione, we're here in my bed, naked, we've made love and now we're talking about murder and torture.'

Hermione noticed the small turn up of Harry's lips which made her chuckle, 'You and I are not like a lot of people, we're very different. But we've had very different lives to the people we know. I also realised that from the time I met you that Harry Potter does not do normal. It is strange though don't you think Harry, we did just make love, we are here, naked, yet we're comfortable with each other.'

'We are and I like to think it means we are meant to be. A couple of years ago I never thought I could trust you enough to be more than a friend. I tried to keep a bit of emotional distance, but I lost that battle. My feelings won in the end, so I began to allow myself to trust again. Now I'm glad I did. We are meant to be. When I thought you and Ron might get together all I thought about was it will never work, they are just way too different. I know opposites attract and all that, but there is no way you and Ron would have made it. I sort of had my own bet going, if you got together and if you ended up married, you would be divorced within two years, no longer.'

'You're right, the arguments we had would have ended up worse. One thing that worried me about Ron, would he want a girl to stay home, like his mother. It's true what they say, boys will sometimes find a girl just like their mum.'

'I did with you, even Remus said you reminded him of my mother. One big difference was she would offer to help with homework but if they didn't want to do it then she told them not to blame anyone but themselves if they failed. But I did find out something about the Marauders which is one of the reasons they did do well on their tests.'

'Well, tell me.'

Harry grinned, 'Each would pick a couple of subjects and really study that subject then help the others. Now when third year came around, they all chose different electives then help the others. So Remus went with ancient runes, and creatures. Sirius was arithmancy and astronomy. Dad was ancient runes and arithmancy. Sirius was also good at transfiguration, and defence. Dad was also good at charms, transfiguration and defence. Peter only did divination and muggle studies, but his notes help the other three pass. Remus said it took him and my dad to get Peter through the tests but they all helped each other. When dad and mum began to date, she would help with potions and runes as she was better than dad, she helped with charms as well. I get how it would work, if you helped me with ancient runes I know I could learn, then I could help you with defence. But with electives maybe if we knew we could have done that, even with Ron taking divination and creatures. I really regret not taking runes.'

'You know I'm willing to teach you if you want to learn. But with the Marauders, I can see how that would have helped the four of them. I doubt we could have done the same, not with Ron.'

'No, probably not, but you realise we have to get up so we can shower before heading to the Burrow?'

'I know, but it's nice to lie here with you and not have to worry about anything.'

'I know, but I did ask for this meeting, so we really can't be late,' Harry ran his fingers down Hermione's naked body, 'I would like to stay here like this for the rest of our lives.'

Hermione smiled, 'When Voldemort has been dealt with them maybe we will,' Hermione moved until she was lying on top of Harry, staring down into his beautiful green eyes, 'I love you.'

'I loved you too Hermione, for all eternity.'


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Harry and Hermione arrived at the Burrow to see the kitchen full. They realised they were a bit late, but neither of them could resist the other so they ended up making love again before they had their showers.

'Sorry we're late,' Harry said trying not to blush, Hermione was having the same problem.

'So you two finally figured out your meant to be,' Ron said with a shrug.

'Um, yeah, we've been doing a lot of talking until we finally admitted how we felt.'

'Take a seat and tell us what you figured out,' Arthur said.

Harry and Hermione sat beside each other, with Ron on Harry's other side, 'Ron, first year and how we got the stone. Does anything about that seem strange to you?'

'It seems like those enchantments had us in mind. I mean, you were the youngest seeker in a century, yet they had brooms and you had to catch a key that was in amongst a bunch of other keys.'

'Seekers know they need to keep their eyes open and the snitch is small and fast so they can't get distracted,' Charlie said.

'Right, then chess, I've beaten all of you and everyone in Gryffindor. There was a giant chess set, so I took control and had Harry and Hermione take places of two of the pieces. Hermione is always going on about logic, she even said many witches and wizards don't use logic that much. The puzzle that Snape did was logic, not magic. Hermione always knew how to get past devil's snare. The troll was unconscious so we didn't have to worry about that. But the last bit is what got me suspicious,' Ron looked at Harry who nodded, 'It was set up but for the three of us.'

'Yes, whether it was to test me or kill me I have no idea but it did need the three of us to get through. If you and Hermione were alone, you could have made it up until the last. I never told either of you how the mirror worked so you would have been stuck. If you and I got through we would never have figured out Snape's riddle. Then chess with Hermione and I, both of us are hopeless at chess so we would have been stuck there.'

Ron sighed as he continue to stare at Harry. Everyone else wasn't sure what the three friends were talking about, yet they seemed to know it was serious.

'Can you explain all this?' Kingsley asked.

Hermione and Ron nodded to Harry, 'The philosopher's stone was hidden at Hogwarts during our first year. There were enchantments protecting it. First was Fluffy, Hagrid's Cerberus, which was only hidden behind a locked door that a first year spell can open. For Christmas Hagrid gave me a handmade flute.'

'To control a cerberus you play music,' Charlie said.

'Right, so I played, badly, but it went to sleep. Next was devil's snare, we learnt about it only a few weeks before. Hermione used fire to allow us to fall through into the next room. There were brooms and keys, hundred's of keys, and a locked door. I found the key, we got through to the next room where there was a giant chess set. Ron had me and Hermione take positions, he took another then directed us until we won the game, or Ron won the game even though he was knocked out. We couldn't check on Ron as the game was still going. Ron made sure I could win, I was able to check mate the queen which allowed us to go forward. Hermione and I found an unconscious troll. But after dealing with the one on Halloween, I doubt with three or even two of us would have had any trouble. After that we got to Snape's potions riddle. It took Hermione about ten minutes to work it out but there was only enough potion for one person to go forward, and enough potion for one person to go back. Hermione went back to check on Ron and send word to Dumbledore.'

'Who had flown to London to the ministry,' Ron said.

'Flown, he has a direct connection from his fireplace to the ministry,' Kingsley said.

'Right, he needed to be gone and for a while,' Harry ran his fingers through his hair, 'Okay, next was where I found a possessed Quirrell, and the Mirror of Erised. During the Christmas holidays Dumbledore found me in front of it, he explained what it was and how it worked, then told me it was being moved the following day. Voldemort told Quirrell to use me to get the stone out of the mirror. I was tied up but moved so I was standing in front of the mirror. Now it works on your deepest desires. Right then I just want to make sure Voldemort didn't get the stone. Seconds later I felt it, the stone found its way into my pocket. I lied to Quirrell, he believed me, Voldemort didn't so he told Quirrell to kill me. When he touched me it burned him, but Voldemort didn't care. When Quirrell came at me again I just grabbed him. I hoped if I could keep him in enough pain it would give Hermione time to find Dumbledore or one of the other teachers. I didn't expect him to die.'

'Did you see a mind healer after that happened?' Tonks asked.

Harry shook his head, 'No, just got sent back to my prison at Privet drive.'

'You saved the philosophers stone which saved hundreds of lives. But you also ended up killing Quirrell who was possessed by Voldemort. Tonks is right, you should have seen a mind healer, but also, you should have been put in for the order of merlin, along with Ron and Hermione,' Amelia said.

'I don't care about awards Ma'am, all I wanted was to help and save my friends. But do you see what we mean?'

'Yes, those were definitely made for you three. So he either expected you three to make it through or he expected the three of you to die. Is there any other situations similar to this?' Amelia asked.

Harry looked at Ginny, 'The chamber of secrets. That time I believe he was going to allow Ginny and me to die, Ron as well even though he was stuck in another chamber with Lockhart.'

'Can you explain, please,' Amelia said.

'Fawkes, the phoenix. As I killed the basilisk one of it's fangs got me,' Harry pulled up his sleeve to show the scar, 'As I was making my way back to Ginny, I knew I was dying, I could feel it. Voldemort was laughing. As I knelt down next to Ginny trying to find some way to save her, everything was getting darker and I knew I had seconds left. I felt like I was about to black out when Fawkes arrived. You see, earlier he brought me the sorting hat, I pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of it which is how I killed the snake. But Fawkes left. Just as I felt like I was going to pass out, Fawkes came back and used his tears on my arm. Everything was black then all of a sudden everything seemed to get better. I didn't know much about the phoenix, just that they burst into flames to get reborn, and carry immense weight. I had Fawkes take me, Ginny, Ron and Lockhart back up to the school.'

'After he stabbed the diary with the basilisk fang that possessed Ginny,' Ron said.

'I'm not sure I understand this one Harry,' Arthur said.

'Fawkes, if it could come to me without me even calling him, then why didn't he take the old man into the chamber after Mrs Norris was petrified, or when the first student was petrified? There were no wards to stop the phoenix, you only needed to be a parselmouth to open the entrance. It wasn't warded in any way. I believe Dumbledore expected me to die down there, and he didn't care if Ron and Ginny died as well. Basilisks are deadly, so even if Hermione, Justin, Colin and Penelope were petrified, they normally kill with their stare. Fawkes first pecked its eyes out but it still chased me, I just didn't have to worry about staring into its eyes.'

'You were twelve, is that correct?'

'Yes Ma'am.'

'Then I believe you are right. It would be a miracle for an adult with training to fight and survive a basilisk, yet you were twelve. You should have died, either by the stare or the poison of the basilisk. You are also right about the phoenix, only powerful wards can prevent a phoenix from entering a place. He arrived in time to blind the basilisk, then again to use his tears.'

'And bring me the sword.'

'Yes, so the phoenix could have easily taken Albus into the chamber without either of them knowing where it was or where the entrance was. I would like to ask if you would share some of your memories with me Harry. If I can get enough evidence that the headmaster placed students in danger, that he deliberately left students to die then I will have him prosecuted.'

'You can view every memory of my Hogwarts years if you want Ma'am. I lost my respect for that man years ago. Even though we worked out he wanted me to die and was willing to allow Ron, Hermione and Ginny to die as well, I found out something that made me loath the man.'

Hermione knew by the look on Harry's face and the sound of his voice that they were about to hear something that would probably shock all of them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

'What is it Harry?'

'The prophecy,' Harry glanced at Remus, 'Were you told that the reason my parent's went into hiding was because of a prophecy?'

'No, but your father did say he would leave the information for us if anything happened to him, Lily and you. After…Sirius, I realised that's the secret James couldn't share with us.'

'Dumbledore showed me the prophecy, it was made to him by Trelawney sometime before I was born. Either I have to kill Voldemort or he kills me, neither can live while the other survives. Sirius mentioned the prophecy to me in one of his letters, but he didn't know what it said or who it was about, just about my family. Anyway, this happened in the Hogs Head pub and the first part of the prophecy was overheard by a death eater who went straight to his master.'

'Tell us what this is about Harry,' Ron said.

Harry glanced at Neville before he lowered his head, 'The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seven month dies.' Harry lifted his head to stare around at everyone, 'There's more but that's what the death eater heard. Voldemort found out there were two babies born to two lots of parent's that had fought him and survived. He wasn't sure which baby was the one the prophecy meant so he planned to kill both.'

'Are you telling me I could have been the other one?' Neville asked with wide eyes.

'Yeah, sorry Neville.'

'Then how do we know who it really means?' Bill asked.

'And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies.'

'You're scar is the mark,' Amelia said.

'That's what Dumbledore believes. Voldemort believes it's me now and it's why he wants to hear the rest of it, to find out if there is anything else that could help him kill me.'

'We'll get back to that in a moment. I know there's something that is making you angry Harry, so just tell us,' Hermione said.

'The death eater who overheard it was Snape.'

'That fucking bastard is going to die,' Remus growled as he jumped to his feet.

'So apart from trying to kill me, and allowing Hermione, Ron and Ginny to die, the old man hired Snape who is partially responsible for my parent's deaths. We know he delayed telling Dumbledore when we went to the ministry, so Snape probably expected us to die or he knew the truth because he really is working for Voldemort and not Dumbledore. Now the old man told me he trusts Snape and he has his reasons, but he's a fool or he just doesn't care.'

'What could Snape say to make Dumbledore believe him?' Tonks asked.

'Lily,' Remus said as he stared at Harry.

'What's my mother got to do with this?'

'Snape was in love with Lily, but she chose James. They were friends Harry, before they even started at Hogwarts. It was Snape who told Lily she was a witch, he caught her doing some magic. At the end of our fifth year they had a big fight, they never spoke again, but Snape still loved her. If he found out that Voldemort was going after you he would know that it meant Lily was also in danger. He might hate you and he hated your father but he would not put Lily in danger. I know he went to Albus sometime before Voldemort disappeared that night. I would say that's how he got Albus to believe him. Snape wanted to protect Lily so he went to Albus for help, then became his spy. But when Albus didn't keep Lily alive he played the part of spy but he really was working for himself. He's not loyal to either Albus or Voldemort, but to himself. Albus didn't protect Lily and Voldemort killed her, so he would not be loyal to either of them.'

Everyone realised that they already heard more than they thought they would, yet they also knew the meeting was going to take a lot longer. It was time for a break, time to eat, and time to work out how to deal with three men who would kill them all if they had the chance.

'Madam Bones, could I ask you a couple of questions?'

'Of course, but it's Amelia.'

Harry nodded, 'After I saved Ginny in the chamber I found out who passed the diary to her. I approached him, handed him the diary. At the time I mainly did that to help Dobby, the house elf. He had given me warnings, he knew what was about to happen. But since he belonged to a family, who abused him, he couldn't tell me everything. Well, I slipped my old dirty school sock onto the diary before I handed it over. The man handed it to Dobby and that's how he ended up free, then he saved my life.'

'I'm not sure where you're going with this Harry, so just tell me.'

'Lucius Malfoy slipped the diary to Ginny the day we were in Diagon alley to get our school supplies. When he realised I tricked him out of his house elf, he went to kill me. He got the word Avada out before Dobby intervened by using elf magic. Now the next morning I asked Dumbledore how I go about having him charged with attempted murder. He said because of who Lucius Malfoy was, his money and how he was close to Fudge that no one would believe me over him.'

'If I received a letter from you about this I would have investigated, but it would have also give me a reason to question him, and you using veritaserum. If you agreed and he didn't, it would automatically prove you were telling the truth. I will follow this up even though it's years later. Now, did you see Lucius Malfoy slip the diary to Ginny?'

'I saw him pick up Ginny's book, one book, when he put it back there were two. But because of Lockhart, the fight that Mr Weasley and Malfoy had, I just forgot. When I saw Dobby follow Malfoy into Dumbledore's office I knew who it was. It worked two ways, first is the basilisk which would kill muggleborns or anyone unworthy to learn magic, as far as Slytherin was concerned. He chose Ginny to give Mr Weasley a bad name, something to do with his muggle protection act. It also helped that Ginny was my best friends little sister.'

'I will see that memory first. Do you know where the diary is now?'

'Dumbledore has it. There's something that's strange though Ma'am. The diary, when I stabbed it, the young Voldemort who was becoming solid, he screamed like he was in pain. He vanished seconds later.'

'This could be important, yet I can't say until I speak with someone. I need that memory.'

Harry nodded, 'Um, do you have any vials Mrs Weasley?'

'Yes, I'll be right back.'

'Just two for now Molly. I need to get these first two memories looked at.'

'The other question Ma'am, is about Sirius Black. When Peter Pettigrew escaped, Dumbledore said there was nothing we could do to prove he was really alive so Sirius had to go into hiding.'

'Again, your memory would have been enough to open an investigation.'

'Then add Hermione, Ron and Remus' memory would have helped. Sirius could have even given you the memory of when he and my father worked on switching the secret keepers. So that's twice the old man lied which left Malfoy walking free and Sirius in hiding.'

'It also made sure you went back to the muggles instead of living with Sirius. He was named by your parent's to be your guardian if anything happened to them,' Remus said.

'I didn't care he was in hiding, but I didn't think I could fight Dumbledore. Now I know I could have just said stuff you, since a headmaster has no say on what students do during the holidays.'

'Here you go Harry.'

'Thanks Mrs Weasley.'

'Do you know how to extract a memory?' Amelia asked.

'Yes Ma'am,' Harry thought of Malfoy then placed his wand at his temple. He pulled away a silver memory, he placed it in the vial. He handed it over before thinking of what took place in the chamber of secrets. Again, he removed the memory then placed it in the other vial.

'I will contact you when I've worked this out. Thank you Harry, these two memories could be very important.'

Harry waited until Amelia left, 'Do you know that when I was forced to participate in the triwizard tournament that I was automatically classed as an adult?'

'Then how did the ministry know you cast a patronus when the dementors attacked you?' Charlie asked.

'No idea, but Scrimgeour told me when he went to remove the trace, he found it already gone.'

'Someone had some type of tracking charm on your wand, or the wards around the Dursley's alerted the ministry. But if those wards were the reason the ministry found out then they would know there were dark creatures near you, or near your home,' Bill said.

'We were in the next street, I'm not sure the wards would pick up anything from there.'

'Then your wand or you have some type of charm which reveals what type of magic you used, then it would alert the ministry. Now if you did something harmless like Lumos, I doubt anyone would have cared. But casting the patronus charm around muggles is just too risky in case the muggles see it so the ministry would act instantly. Now this charm or whatever it is could not tell if there were dark creatures around, just that you did a powerful spell. Can I check you Harry?'

'Sure Bill,' Harry stood up as Bill stood. Everyone watched as Bill began to move his wand all over Harry. A grey light hit Harry in two places, his sleeve and his waist, 'My wand and my belt,' Harry sighed, 'Can you tell who did it?'

'It's not Dumbledore's magical signature, I've seen his when he's used magic around me. He doesn't know I check things like people's magical signature.'

'Maybe Fudge or Umbridge,' Ron said.

'Or Malfoy since he was friendly with Fudge and I saw Malfoy hand Fudge a small bag when Mr Weasley and I were leaving the ministry after my trial. About that as well, does the magical world have lawyers or barristers, someone that can represent a person in court?'

'We have lawyers, not barristers, my dad is a lawyer,' Tonks said.

'No one told me I could be represented. I was left uniformed about many things, but also my rights. It's like when Dobby did magic and I was blamed. I'm sure I could have explained to someone what happened but I didn't know who to talk to.'

'Things need to change, muggleborns or muggle raised need some type of introductory course that will help them adapt and know their rights,' Kingsley said.

'It also should be changed to help us when we first go to Diagon alley or platform nine and three quarters. Hagrid took me, but what if I could have gone by myself, I would have been lost. Then there's the fact that Hagrid forgot to tell me how to get onto platform nine and three quarters.'

'Mum,' Ron shouted.

'You don't need to shout Ron, now what is it?' Molly asked.

'Why did you decide to be on the muggle side that time when ever year before that we took the floo?'

Molly sighed, 'Albus asked if I would keep an eye out for Harry as he was unsure if his muggle relatives would drop him off. I didn't think anything of it…until now.'

'Okay, he wanted you to find Harry, the question is, why?' Bill asked.

'Me,' Ginny whispered as she looked down at the table.

'Ginny,' Arthur said kindly.

'He asked me about my crush on Harry. He said we might end up together since Harry could only spend time here when he leaves the muggles. The last two years he seemed to give me disappointed looks. I realised that Harry would never be interested in me, we all noticed how close Harry and Hermione were, so I gave up.'

'Okay, I still don't get why he would want me and Ginny together. One thing and don't take this the wrong way, but I could never date a red head. It's because of my mother. With Ginny, I look at her and think maybe if I had a sister she might have looked like Ginny.'

'We always supported Albus, until recently. It could be as simple as he felt we could keep an eye on you for him,' Arthur said.

'I've heard things that I weren't sure were true. I mean I know that the magical world is very old fashioned compared to the mundane world. Is there a law or tradition that would make me give your family money if I were to marry Ginny?'

'Yes, it's paid to the parents, with half going to the bride,' Arthur said.

'The amount depends on how much you had. People like the Malfoy's would have to pay a lot if their son proposed to a girl who's family did not have much,' Bill said.

'Okay, so if this was part of his plan, how does you lot ending up rich help him?'

'What do you mean rich?' Ron asked.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Harry looked at Remus who nodded, 'The Potters is a very old and wealthy family. Harry can't touch the Potter vault or business vault until his twenty one. But Harry would have to be one of the riches people in this country,' Remus sighed.

'Okay, I still don't get how this could help Dumbledore,' Charlie said.

'Usually members of the order of the phoenix would…contribute to fighting the war. The money would go into a special vault that Albus controlled. James paid around fifty thousand galleons during the war with Voldemort. I would say if Harry and Ginny got together then Albus would expect the Weasley family to make a contribution to the war effort,' Remus said.

'He never asked me for any money,' Tonks said.

'Me either, but he would know I only have my money from being an auror.' Kingsley said.

'So he couldn't get money out of most of his order so he hoped or planned for Ginny and I to end up together. But I still don't get why he wanted me dead. I've made out my will in case I die, but if anything happened during my first through fourth year then I'm not sure what would happen to my money.'

'He's your legal magical guardian,' Remus sighed again, 'When Sirius was locked up, Albus went straight to the ministry to have himself declared your magical guardian. It means if you had died and left no will, then Albus would have ended up with the Potter fortune.'

Everyone was finally understanding just what Albus Dumbledore was up to, but they had also worked out some of his plans. It was time Harry filled them in on his plan to finish Voldemort. Hopefully it would stop Dumbledore from trying to kill Harry. Even if Harry did die, Hermione, Remus, Ron, the Weasley family, Tonks, Neville, Luna and a few others would get his money so Albus Dumbledore would be out of luck.

'Okay, let's forget Dumbledork for now. I've made out my will and he is one person who is not named so he won't get a knut if I die. I've been working on plans to get rid of Voldemort, for good.'

'I thought you weren't going to since you offered the bounty,' Kingsley said.

'I said that so everyone will think I won't help. I was serious about being worried that they could lock me up or give me to a dementor. I know I'm wary of people and I don't trust easily but I know all of you would not betray me if I did kill him. I'm hoping that none of you would ever mention this in case the people in the ministry decide to take some type of action against me. Yes I want him dead because he killed my parent's, but he has affected everyone in some way. I want to do this for everyone but I also need to do it for myself. He will always be after me if we don't stop him now. The prophecy tells him I can kill him, that's all he knows so far, so he's got to take me out if he ever wants to rule the world,' Harry looked at Hermione and nodded.

'Harry doesn't believe what Dumbledore said is the power the dark lord knows not. To be honest, I don't believe it either. But we also think there was more to how Harry survived that night. Dumbledore believe it was love due to his mother's sacrifice. But I'm sure Mrs Weasley would stand in front of her children to stop them being murdered. If that's true then why did Harry survive and other children die during the war?'

'Also, no one was there that night so how does anyone know he hit me with the killing curse. For all we know he might have been cautious because of the prophecy and decided on another spell. How does anyone know what spell he used? I think Dumbledore let that information out so the magical world would have a hero to look to especially since he knew Voldemort wasn't really gone. Then I turn up at eleven and I'm willing to do anything to escape my relatives. He set me up as the hero, I'm not sure what he would get out of it but he has plans, we know that. It doesn't really matter now, but this has to end or none of us will ever feel safe. I want to get married, have kids, but that won't happen until he is dead. So Hermione and I've been talking about this power. Now I might be a little above the students at Hogwarts, but I'm nowhere near powerful enough to take on someone like Voldemort. I beat Dumbledore for two reasons, his hand was cursed and I knew I could out last him since I was younger and healthy. Then there was the two wands, he couldn't get a hit. We know Voldemort will use dark curses and for all we know he can use two wands at the same time. And anther thing is he might have a lot of stamina to outlast me. So how am I supposed to kill him?'

'You are quick mate, maybe you will be faster than him,' Ron said.

'Maybe, but I don't want to put my life on the line for maybe. I want a chance even if it's a small chance. So I worked out that the only thing that makes us different, apart from the spells we use and he will murder and torture and I won't. It could be the power that he knows not. What separates us that could help me beat him?'

'He hates muggleborns,' Bill said.

'True, but something else he hates and something he underestimates.'

'Harry, just tell us your idea,' Ron huffed.

'Voldemort thinks muggles are not much more than animals, but if any of you spent time in the muggle world you would know they are clever and have come up with things that would shock you. What separates us is our belief in the non-magical world. I am going to use a non-magical way to kill him, something he would never suspect. Hermione's father has been teaching us how to shoot. All I have to do is get in front of him and he's dead. I just have to do it before he kills me, but we also have a backup. Hermione is going to be with me to keep the two Lestrange's occupied so they can't help him. But Hermione's dad is a crack shot and from a long distance. He could be down at the orchard and hit someone in the head that was standing at the door. We found out that our shield charms won't stop a bullet, we even had Dobby use elf magic, it didn't stop a bullet either. All that will stop a bullet is a brick wall or something along those lines. But we will have the element of surprise, I just need to be quick, if I miss then Dan will take him out. We've worked it so if I miss I will give him a signal which means I'm allowing him to do it. We figured if the prophecy is true and I have to be the one, then I'm giving the order for Dan to take him out. He will still die and my hand was involved by telling Dan to shoot.'

'Prophecy's are hard to work out at the best of times. So we figured as long as Harry told my father to shoot, Harry still had a hand in his death,' Hermione said.

'Alright, if you do this, when and how will you get him to go to where you are?' Tonks asked.

'We weren't sure, but we put a lot of idea's together. First is where, that's easy and it's away from innocent victims, with just a little help keeping a few muggles away. We figured where the quidditch world cup was held. It's a lot of vacant land without anything for them to use to hide.'

'Okay, that will work, now how are you going to call him out?' Kingsley asked.

'I will call him a coward and that he's hiding because he's too afraid to face me. Now one thing I do know about Voldemort is that he will not want to appear weak. It would ruin his reputation but also if people began to flock back to him then if he doesn't face me they might change their minds. Right now he has two followers, I've had Dobby doing a bit of spying and so far he hasn't had any luck getting more, nor is has he been able to get the giants, werewolves or vampires on his side. The dementors might go to him, but I won't know about that until we're there. I also know he uses inferi, fire will take care of them, so,' Harry stared at everyone, 'this is where I need your help. I need others with me so they can take care of dementors and inferi if they turn up. I know me, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Remus can produce a patronus, but I'm not sure who else can.'

'I can, so can Tonks,' Kingsley said.

'I can, I've had to use it on a lot of dark creatures, not just dementors,' Bill said.

'You know I'm with you cub,' Remus said.

One by one the members of the new order all wanted to help Harry. Molly would stay back to help with injuries if it's needed. She would get in contact with Minerva and Poppy, just to have two extra wands. Bill was going to work on some runes to contain fiend fyre which will destroy the inferi if he has them. But fiend fyre will also kill werewolves and vampires, if they turn up. Arthur mentioned Amelia, she would want to be involved but she would also know how to produce a patronus. She would also make sure Harry wasn't prosecuted if he did kill Voldemort, but she would keep it a secret if she had to, they all would make sure that it wasn't known that Harry killed Voldemort.

They spoke for a few more hours, working on plans and working on where everyone will be and what they will be doing if inferi, dementors, werewolves and vampires turned up. Hermione was going to be beside Harry, with her gun and wand. Her father would be hiding ready to take the shot if it was needed. But Hermione did ask if someone could stay beside her father in case one of the Lestrange's decided to check if others were hiding. Molly agreed to stay beside Hermione's father and that's where she will set up to help the injured, if they had anyone injured.

When it got late, everyone slowly drifted off home, but they would be ready to finish Voldemort and any followers he might have. Harry and Hermione spoke with Ron, Ginny and Neville before they left. There were only half that could produce a patronus, so it would be up to them, Kingsley, Tonks, Remus and Bill to make sure the dementors are taken care of, if it's needed. The others could work the fiend fyre for the inferi, but also to help with Bellatrix and Rodolphus, if it was needed. Hermione was a good shot, but she might only get one, she was hoping for Bellatrix. Harry and Hermione hugged their friends before they left. But this time Hermione wasn't heading home, she was heading to Harry's place, and to Harry's bed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Hermione woke and realised that since it was dark it was still the middle of the night. She also noticed that Harry wasn't in bed beside her. She pulled on one of Harry's t-shirts then went to find her boyfriend. She found him sitting at the table staring out the glass doors that looked out over the forest. Hermione wrapped her arms around him as she sat on his lap.

'What's up?'

'I've been trying to work out something and I have, but I'm scared you will hate me if I do this.'

'I could never hate you Harry.'

'Even if I deliberately killed someone that wasn't Voldemort, Bellatrix, Rodolphus or Snape?'

'Yes, even if you killed someone other than those. I know you Harry, if you believed this person deserved to die then you must have a good reason. It's why I know you have to kill Snape. He is dangerous to us more so than others since Dumbledore is still supporting him. So can you tell me who this person is?'

'Umbridge.'

'I agree with you, she needs to die. It would be best to do it before we deal with Voldemort.'

'I thought the same thing, the trouble is, how?'

'We could stake out the ministry, see if she has a routine of any kind. Using your cloak would help. Once we're passed the security desk then we would just need to find somewhere to slip it on then watch.'

'Okay, we could but we have no idea what time she gets in, if she arrives with others or she might not start until lunch time or something. We only have a week before I call Voldemort out so we don't really have time to stand there watching and hoping we find out where she goes and if she's alone.'

'I know using polyjuice potion is a risk, if we got caught. But maybe we could use the potion then try to find her personnel file which would have her address.'

'If we got into the ministry using the potion, why not just take her out in her office?'

'We could, but it's also a risk in case there are charms that alert to anyone trying to kill someone.'

'If that was the case then the ministry would have known the death eaters were there the moment I picked up the prophecy.'

'Alright, then to make sure we don't use a spell, we use the gun. Dad has a silencer but I'm sure I could work on some runes that might silence the gun.'

'Okay, let's try that, but if by three days you can't then we ask your father if we can borrow the silencer. I know there is a cheap way, but I don't know if it really works.'

'Then explain.'

'One time doing my work at the Dursley's, Dudley was watching some movie. A man used a plastic drink bottle, it muffled the shot but not completely. I heard that some have used things like pillows then shot through the pillow, but that is usually when someone is asleep.'

'A quick stunner and a conjured pillow could work. I could have a drink bottle in my bag in case we need to use it. Okay, so now we have to get into her office and the potion will be needed.'

'It takes a month before its ready.'

'Mrs Weasley usually had some when we stayed at Grimmauld place. I could sneak some if she has it at the Burrow.'

Harry smiled the lifted Hermione as he stood, he carried her to his bedroom where he placed her on the middle of the bed. She was still wearing one of his t-shirts, which to Harry made her look sexy.

The next day Hermione used Harry's invisibility cloak, she was able to sneak into the Burrow and found the polyjuice potion. She took enough for a full day, in case they got held up. When she arrived back at Harry's place she found him writing the letter to Umbridge. Harry was going to sign it, Lord Slytherin, but he would write that he had trouble with some muggleborns, (he wrote mudblood on the letter) and hoped she would be able to help. Harry and Hermione wanted to make sure Umbridge would not be able to resist. Hermione would be with him, under the cloak, they both just hoped there wasn't any type of charm that could detect the cloak. When Harry finished his letter, he had Dobby take it to post. He could not take the chance on using Hedwig since everyone knew she belonged to Harry Potter.

When Hermione went home, even though she really didn't want to leave Harry, he didn't want her to leave either, but he knew her parent's wouldn't be happy if she spent another night at Harry's place. Harry decided to practice shooting using pillows and plastic drink bottles. He found both muffled the sound so they had two ways even if they only needed one.

It was two days later that Hermione and Harry arrived at the ministry, both were polyjuiced. Harry was in immaculate robes that he bought the day before, just for the meeting with Umbridge. He might have spent a lot on the robes that he will probably never wear again, but they were needed for him to play the part of Lord Slytherin. Hermione had also taken the potion even though she was going to use the cloak, but it was just in case she was discovered. They had their story ready, she was Lord Slytherin's consort who did not appear in public but always accompanied him when he was out. They knew Umbridge would be impressed by the title of Lord Slytherin, so they didn't believe she would cause a fuss, if Hermione was discovered.

Harry introduced himself to the secretary, who instantly notified Miss Umbridge that her guest had arrived. The woman kept flirting with Harry as they made their way to the door to Umbridge's office. Harry did give her a big smile as he knew he would need her later. He made sure to have Hermione right in front of him and a little to the side so the secretary didn't accidently bump into her, especially when she kept brushing up against Harry. They got into the office where the pink toad was all smiles. The secretary didn't take her eyes off Harry even though she spoke to her boss. Then she gave Harry another smile before she closed the door.

Harry felt disgusted just looking at Delores Umbridge. As he reached out to shake her hand Hermione soundlessly cast a petrifying charm then bound her. Harry didn't waste time, he conjured a pillow while Hermione laid the ugly woman on the floor. Harry put the pillow to Umbridge's head then pressed his gun into it. He didn't hesitate, just pulled the trigger, twice and quickly. Hermione did a few charms to clean up the mess, to put Umbridge back in her seat behind her desk.

Hermione found the letter Harry originally sent, she destroyed it with fire then they did a quick check of the office to make sure there was nothing that could indicate she had an appointment with someone that was called Lord Slytherin. If there was something then most would believe it was Voldemort since he kept going on about being the heir of Slytherin, that's why Harry used the name, hopefully to throw off any suspicion that it was him that killed Umbridge. Now Harry had to get the secretary alone and keep her occupied on him while Hermione cast an obliviate on her. That part went easy, the woman couldn't stop drooling as she gazed at Harry. Harry mainly smiled at her but he did hold her hand. He might be dating Hermione but he really wasn't sure how to flirt. Hermione cast the spell then they disappeared before the woman realised she had been day dreaming.

Harry and Hermione got out of the ministry without any problem. The moment they got to Harry's place, he rushed to the bathroom where he threw up. Hermione just kept her arms around him. Even though they both knew Umbridge had to die, it was still hard on Harry to deliberately take a life.

'I'm okay, it was just the blood. There was a lot of blood.'

'I know love, but she won't hurt anyone ever again. Do you want a cup of tea, or maybe a shower?'

'I need a drink, I hope you don't think I'm weak for resorting to alcohol.'

'Never, if I had done what you did I think I would have a long stiff drink as well. Actually, I might join you but I'll just have a small one,' Hermione helped Harry to his feet then waited until he rinsed his mouth and splashed some water on his face. They kept hold of each other as they made the way to the living room. Hermione pushed Harry into a seat then poured him a large drink, then poured herself a small one.

'Now since we're having Madam Bones deal with Dumbledore and Snape, we just have Voldemort to deal with.'

'With all of them helping I don't think we'll have any trouble.'

'I would really like a few to be right beside us, but I also don't want to put anyone else in his sights.'

'I'm sure even if they are back they will keep the Lestrange's occupied which will give me time to shoot Voldemort in the head. We just need that few seconds and we need to do it quickly so they have no idea what we're planning.'

'I was practicing again yesterday, apart from using things like pillows and drink bottles. I was trying to get faster but stay accurate.'

'Guns are black, if you wear black robes that cover a bit of you hand then I doubt he would see it. Also, if you had your wand in your left hand he will be watching that, not your right hand. I'm sure he heard about the duel at Hogwarts, especially how you beat Dumbledore using two wands at the same time. He will watch your wand carefully so he could fire the killing curse before you can move. We've practiced and we've talked about this Harry, you will have the element of surprise. He will be down before he knows what happened.'

'I know and I know I'm quick, I just can't hesitate, in any way.'

Hermione wanted to take Harry's mind off their plans, also to take his mind off Umbridge. So she removed the drink from his hand then pushed him back until he was lying down on the sofa. She sat over him then began to undo his shirt. She smiled down at Harry as he smiled up at her.

Right at that time, Dan Granger was speaking with the Prime Minister. He had been in the SAS during the Falklands war and had saved the lives of many. So even though he retired and opened his dental surgery, his name was still known. Dan explained how he knew Harry and how he planned to help the young man with the terrorist known as Voldemort, along with his death eaters. The Prime Minister made sure Dan was recalled to duty, at least temporarily. If Dan ended up the one to kill Voldemort, or any of his death eaters than he was doing it to serve Queen and country.

Also at the same time, Amelia bones was working beside Minerva and two unspeakables. After getting hold of the diary that Harry spoke about, Amelia took it straight to the department of mysteries. They found out the truth about the diary so they began working on a way to capture Voldemort's souls before he was killed and turned into a wraith again.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

Albus had no idea that the diary was gone. He had no idea that someone had taken it from his office, with the help of one of the house elves. So he had no idea other's knew about the horcruxes.

After Albus explained to Alastor about the soul containers, they tried to work out what they were and where they were. They both hoped they could find them before someone did kill Voldemort. They knew it would do no good, Voldemort would just return, again. Albus and Alastor spoke about Harry Potter, so they were also trying to work on a way to destroy the piece of Voldemort's soul that was inside Harry. With how powerful Harry Potter was and how easily he had beat every teacher at Hogwarts, they knew going up against him could mean their deaths. Alastor told Albus he should use Snape so even if the man died it would be worth it if it gave them the chance to destroy another horcrux.

At this time, Amelia organised a guarantee from the minister for Harry Potter. She wanted to make sure that no one inside the ministry could arrest or detain Harry if he did end up taking care of Voldemort. Once Amelia explained to Rufus about the plans the unspeakables had come up with, and she explained how Albus Dumbledore knew about them, he was on board. They also worked on ways to stop the old man from interfering especially with Harry Potter.

Harry and Hermione arrived at the Burrow for the last meeting before Harry went to the wizarding wireless network to call Voldemort out. Just as they sat down, Amelia arrived with an unspeakable.

'What is going on Amelia?' Kingsley asked.

'After Harry gave me that memory of the chamber of secrets I went to the department of mysteries, but I also got hold of the diary that had been used.'

'Both of you take a seat then explain,' Arthur said as he conjured two more seats.

'Now I'm sure you've all be working on plans to finish Voldemort, but until yesterday, it would not have done much good. All of us were curious how he was able to return after being destroyed by Harry in nineteen eighty one.'

'We were talking about that after you left. How does anyone know he used the killing curse on me? There was no one there apart from me and my parent's. He knew the first part of the prophecy which could have made him wary of using the killing curse. Hermione and I believe that if he did use that curse then we think my mother used something like the lucky potion, we're just not sure how. We don't know anything about that night or what happened before.'

'I was the one that examined you that night Mr Potter. There was enough spell residue for me to determine what spell he used, it was the killing curse. I did not get any more time with you to find out why you had that scar when the killing curse leaves no marks of any kind. I have been researching this for years, but until Amelia brought the diary I could not find the answer.'

'The diary contained a piece of Voldemort's soul, which is the reason he never truly died back then. Yes his body was destroyed, but his soul remained because he had a piece of it hidden. Then all he had to do was the dark ritual which gave him back a body. When I first took the diary to the unspeakables I believed it was the only one, it wasn't.'

'We were able to detect more soul anchors by using the diary. The curse that destroyed Albus Dumbledore's hand was caused by a soul vessel that Voldemort had placed enchantments around. One was a compulsion charm which would make the person put the ring on, the moment it touched the skin, the curse activated. It was a withering curse. Albus did destroy the ring so that piece of soul is gone. Using the diary we traced the other vessels. We found out that there was a vessel in your vault Mr Potter as well as a home that you currently own.'

'How would a piece of Voldemort's soul end up in Harry's vault and home?' Remus asked.

'The goblins were very helpful. They explained that the vessel, which is now in our possession, had once been inside the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange. When Mr Potter inherited the vaults from Lord Black, and Lord Black had disowned his cousin, the items and money were sent to Lord Black's vault, which now belong to Mr Potter. As for the one in the house, it's one we cannot get as the house is under the fidelius charm.'

'The order's headquarters,' Hermione said, 'but how did one get there?'

'Regulus,' Remus whispered, 'Regulus Black was a death eater and Sirius' brother. Now he disappeared not long before James and Lily were killed. There was a rumour going around that Voldemort himself killed Regulus, yet he was only a lower class death eater. There was no way Voldemort would give a lower ranked death eater something so vital that it was to keep him alive, so Regulus must have found it. Whether he meant to or it was an accident, we will never know. But it's the only logical explanation.'

'Are you still able to get into the house?' Amelia asked.

'We're not sure since we all resigned from the order. But Harry would since he owns it. Albus could not prevent Harry entering even with the fidelius charm.'

'What is the item?' Harry asked.

'A locket, a locket that had belonged to Salazar Slytherin,' the unspeakables said.

'That's the one we threw out. None of us could open it, but we all felt strange after touching it,' Ron said.

'Kreacher,' Harry growled then glared at the old elf as he appeared before Harry.

'Nasty halfblood master called Kreacher.'

'I did, I want you to bring me the locket right now or I'll rip off your arms and force them down your throat.'

Kreacher glared but disappeared, 'Harry, maybe you should try to be nice to him,' Remus said.

'That little bastard set Sirius up to die, I would kill him right now but he suffers more by being stuck putting up with Dumbledork.'

Kreacher arrived back with the locket but he kept holding it tight too him. Harry just yanked it from his hand.

'I order you not to tell anyone anything about this locket. Now get back to the house and stay there Kreacher,' Harry waited until the elf disappeared before he looked down at the locket, his scar began to burn, 'I felt pain in my scar the first time I touched this,' Harry tried to open it, but it remained locked, 'It must need a password or something.'

'I believe you could open it which is how we can destroy it, but I ask you not to open it just yet as it can be dangerous.'

'Harry,' Amelia said kindly, 'we know why you have the scar and why you feel pain. We can take care of it but we needed all the soul vessels before we could start.'

'Oh fuck,' Harry groaned as his hand went to his scar, 'That's why Dumbledore wanted me dead, he knew I had a piece of that bastard's soul behind my scar?'

'Yes, I'm sorry. He may believe you have to die, but you don't. The unspeakables were able to work on a charm that will pull the pieces of souls out of the vessels without damaging them, or hurting you.'

'You can help Harry?' Hermione whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Yes, we can. Once we pull the souls out of the vessels then Voldemort can be killed. We hoped we could do this before you faced him or before someone got lucky and killed him for the bounty. We will need to go to the department of mysteries for this to work.'

'I plan to call out Voldemort, I was going to the wizarding wireless network tomorrow to call him a coward for hiding from me. We hoped that he would come to me on Friday, at the area where the quidditch world cup was held.'

'A good plan and a good spot. But first we need to remove that piece of soul then destroy them.'

'When can we do this?'

'Now would be the best,' Amelia turned to Minerva, 'I want you to inform Albus that the soul behind Harry's scar has been taken care of. Explain to him that Harry doesn't need to die and if he was as smart as he believed he should have spoken with the unspeakables the night Harry received his scar. The moment they determined the killing curse was used, Albus took Harry and left. I've worked it so if Albus or anyone involved with that man tries to harm Harry then they will be given to the dementors. We know Albus has no fear of death, but I doubt he would like to end up without a soul. Make sure he understands that the ministry is behind Harry and will protect him, if it's needed.'

Minerva got up and went straight outside the apparate to Hogwarts, but everyone else was watching Harry as he rubbed his scar as he stared down at the locket which was sitting on the table in front of him.

'Parseltongue, right?'

'Yes Mr Potter, it needs the language of snakes to open that locket. It will need to be done before we remove the soul from you as you may lose that ability the moment the soul is gone.'

'I know it came in handy and it helped save Ginny's life, but I will be glad to get rid of that ability. Too many believe I was the next dark lord just waiting to get older to take over.'

'Yes, we heard about that and I can tell you that I chewed my niece out about that when I found out she was one who gave you a hard time. Voldemort may be a parseltongue but it does not mean that everyone with the ability to speak with snakes is dark. How about we get going then those vile things can be destroyed.'

As Harry stood Remus hurried to him, then hugged him. Harry sighed but hugged Remus. One thing they all knew, they finally found out why Albus wanted Harry Potter dead. Even though Harry saved Albus' life by taking his arm off, it didn't seem to matter to Albus Dumbledore.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

The moment Harry spoke in parseltongue the locket burst opened. The two unspeakables began to chant, the screaming face of Voldemort was sucked into an orb.

'That was the same as the diary,' Harry said but he kept staring at the orb.

'It was his soul dying. Now if you will lie down we will remove the piece from behind your scar.'

Harry lay on the bed, 'Will that mean my scar will finally fade?'

'Yes, we cannot say how much but it will fade.'

Hermione gave Harry a kiss before she moved back to stand beside Amelia. The two unspeakables began to chant in Latin as their wands moved over Harry's scar. They could see this was causing Harry pain by the way he screwed up his eyes and clinched his fist.

It didn't take long, within minutes the black piece of Voldemort's soul was being pulled out of Harry. And like earlier, the soul was screaming. The unspeakables never stopped chanting until the soul went from Harry's head to a crystal orb that was floating above them. Within seconds of the soul leaving Harry, his body began to glow and his magic seemed to be coming off him in waves. The two unspeakables had quickly cast a shield around Harry to stop his magic harming them but also to stop the magic destroying anything in the room.

'What's happening?' Hermione asked, sounding scared.

'The soul had been blocking part of Mr Potter's power, so it is now releasing. He is fine Miss Granger, his body is just releasing the excess, but it will soon settle down.'

'Do you mean he will be more powerful than before?' Amelia asked.

'Yes, a lot more powerful. The soul was not just blocking Mr Potter from accessing his magic, it was also feeding off his power. I would say that is why Voldemort wanted to use Mr Potter's blood, not just to gain the protection that Lily Potter gave her son, but also to gain extra power. This dark ritual that Voldemort used is not known to any of us, so we have not been able to determine exactly how it worked or how it could have affected Mr Potter. We believe he invented that ritual to be used if he lost his body.'

The moment the magic disappeared, the unspeakables removed the shield, Harry sat up.

'Blimey,' Harry slid off the table, 'Wow that felt strange.'

Hermione rushed to Harry, then threw her arms around him, 'I was scared.'

'I'm fine love, I just feel strange. Okay, hopefully it means the old man won't keep trying to kill me.'

'He already knows it is unnecessary, but I plan to speak with Albus tomorrow.'

'So I can still call Voldemort out?'

'Yes, this orb which contains all his pieces of soul will be destroyed once it is placed in another room. The only piece left is the one inside him, which hopefully you will destroy in a couple of days.'

'Thanks, I really didn't want to have to watch out for the old man for the rest of my life. But it did answer a lot of questions. If you three ever need anything that I could help with, just let me know. I owe you.'

'We are pleased to help.'

'It's all good now Harry, why don't you take your girlfriend out and celebrate.'

'I believe Madam Bones has a great idea. So Mr Potter, let's go have some fun.'

'Yes Ma'am,' Harry saluted Madam Bones and the two unspeakables before he left the department of mysteries with his girlfriend.

'From what I've been hearing, if the ministry doesn't change, we will not only lose Harry Potter, but Hermione Granger who from what I heard could join this department. But neither will until there are many changes. I also worry that if they leave then other muggleborns and halfbloods will leave.'

'Madam Bones, there is something we never mentioned, only because we did not want that young man to feel guilty. The moment Voldemort dies, every person he marked with the dark mark will die, but they will feel their magic leaving their bodies before they succumb to death.'

'When that happens it will mean that there will not be many purebloods left, and the ones that are left aren't bigoted or prejudice against muggleborns or magical creatures. I would dearly love to work alongside the goblins and house elves. I believe combining our three types of magic could mean we could prevent people dying, or even cure the ones that were cursed into madness.'

'I might speak with a few people. If I can convince them it's time to make some radical changes then our part of the magical world might just survive to last another thousand years.

Hermione had dragged Harry not out, but straight to his place where they ended up sharing a shower. They had washed every part of each other before they ended up in bed.

Harry watched Hermione sleep but his thoughts remained on what he would like to do, but not until Voldemort was gone. He would love for Dumbledore and Snape to be gone as well, but he knew he wouldn't have any trouble taking care of them if they decided to cause any more trouble. A few days and maybe all his dreams will finally come true.

Harry, Hermione, Remus, Tonks and Kingsley stepped into the office of the Wizarding Wireless Network. Tonks and Kingsley were in their auror robes. They hoped it would help Harry by making the people at WWN take him seriously and allow him to speak to Voldemort.

After explaining what they wanted, they instantly agreed then the group went into the booth where Harry could speak to the magical community of England. Even though many would be listening it was Voldemort that they wanted to hear Harry's message. The people at WWN agreed to repeat the message every hour for the next two days in the hope Voldemort would respond.

'My name is Harry Potter, many of you know me as the-boy-who-lived. Well, as most of you would have heard by now, I offered a two million galleon reward for anyone that could kill Tom Riddle, better known by most of you as Voldemort. I like to call him Tom, as that's his real name but sometimes I call him Moldyshorts, Moldysnot and many other names that I've come up with. Now to why I am on the WWN. My message is simple, Voldemort is a coward, he hides in his home because he is afraid to face me. I know I can beat Voldemort, he knows it too that's why his hiding. I did say I wasn't going to kill Voldemort for the people in this world. There were a few reasons for this. One I do not trust most of the people who work for the ministry. We might have a better minister but he is making mistakes just like the last two did. I wasn't sure if anyone that has the authority might decide to chuck me in Azkaban if I killed Voldemort, or they might just give me to a dementor.

"The other reason is for all the sheep that turned on me just because Fudge decided he didn't like hearing the truth. He might have wanted to bury his head up his useless arse, but he was putting people's lives in danger. But all of you out there listening, I would say three quarters believed what Fudge had the Daily Prophet print about me. You all believed I was derange, that I was after more attention. If any of you ever asked my real friends what I'm like you would know I hate attention. I try to do my best to stay away from the spotlight. But even before Fudge and his smear campaign, I had many students inside Hogwarts believe I was the next dark lord just because I could speak with snakes. It didn't matter that I risk my life using that little gift to save a friends sister, all you sheep thought about was Harry Potter is dark because he speaks to snakes. That is the most ridiculous idiotic thing I ever heard. I got this so called gift because I happened to survive a murder attempt by Voldemort. After all I had to put up with, and old goat fucker Dumbledork's attempts to kill me as well, I figured none of you were worth my time.

"I wasn't going to help in anyway. But after speaking with my girlfriend, Hermione Granger, she told me if I don't want to deal with it then that's my choice. But would I be able to live with myself if I didn't kill Voldemort. After all, that mad man murdered my parent's and his crazy pet death muncher, Bellatrix Lestrange, murdered my innocent godfather. Normally I would not speak about this but I decided to just do it and hope you people will finally stop listening to the person with the loudest annoying bleating voice.

"If I killed Voldemort and you lot act the way you have been then I pity all of you when the next dark lord comes along because I will be long gone. While Hermione and I lay in bed together,' Harry smirked up at his girlfriend who squeaked, 'we talked while I was relaxing, and I did a lot of thinking. She's very good at getting me to relax. I decided I will do this, I will kill Voldemort, but I'm not doing it for all of you, I'm doing it so my parents can rest in peace. I'm also doing it so Hermione and I can begin our new lives, a married life with lots of little Potters running about. That's my dream that I hope comes true. Well, I spoke with Madam Amelia Bones, one of the few adults I do trust. She has made sure I am protected from any type of prosecution if I do kill Voldemort. Hermione and Madam Bones are the reason I am here today.

"So now I speak to Tom, I want you, I want you to finally get your cowardly arse out from hiding and face me. I will be standing with my lady on the exactly spot where they held the quidditch world cup. I know you will bring your two pets with you, I know you may bring dark creatures. I really don't care who you bring, and it won't do any good. So do you have the guts to face me you coward or will you be known as the wannabe dark lord who ran away from a sixteen year old boy because you were scared. Friday at ten in the morning Tom, be there or forever be known as the coward you are."

When they got the all clear Hermione slapped Harry's arm, 'I can't believe you broadcast to the magical world that we're sleeping together.'

'We're doing more than sleeping my love. But I did it so all those fan girls will finally realise they don't have a chance. I picked my girl when I was thirteen, it's just lucky she picked me.'

'I tell you one thing Harry, if Voldemort stays away everyone will be calling him a coward and if he shows his face, I doubt anyone would hesitate to curse him. He must be furious right now,' Kingsley smirked making everyone laugh. They knew this was true, Voldemort would normally be cursing his death eaters about now, but since he only had a couple, he couldn't risk hurting them, too much. Harry did hope that Snape was with him, then maybe Voldemort would curse Snape until he ended up like the Longbottom's. A fitting end to someone like Snape.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

Even though Harry and Hermione would have liked to head straight to bed, to enjoy each other's bodies. They knew they needed to speak with everyone at the Burrow.

'He is going to be furious,' Bill smirked at Harry as he stepped into the Burrow.

'That's what I'm hoping. So did I sound alright?' Harry asked nervously.

'Look at you Harry. You just called out a dark wizard yet you're scared you sounded terrible on the wireless,' Ron chuckled.

'I hate attention. Fighting is different, I just do what I have to. But having everyone staring at me, no thanks,' Harry shuddered making many in the Burrow laugh. Harry turned to face his old head of house, 'So what did he say?'

'At first he refused to believe it. Alastor, who is the only person Albus told about the soul anchors, was able to convince him to speak with either Amelia or an unspeakable. I was still there when Alastor arrived back, with an unspeakable. He finally knows the truth, and even though he apologised, he felt he had no choice.'

'That's bullshit. All he had to do was trust someone with what he found out. The moment he realised what the diary was he should have spoken to an auror or an unspeakable,' Remus said, 'or even Bill, who is a curse breaker. I'm sure after he had time to examine the diary or Harry, then he may have been able to take care of the items, and Harry, without hurting him.'

'It's not something I've heard of but curse breakers often come up against curses we've never heard of. With time, yes, I probably could have worked something out. I don't think I could have helped Harry though. I would have needed a lot more time to figure out how to get that out of him without killing him or destroying his mind. It's something I am going to study now, just in case some future dark wizard decides to do the same.'

'Since this has been kept between us, and I doubt Albus or Alastor would ever mention it, I don't believe anyone would be able to find out about this,' Kingsley said, 'Alright, we've got a couple of days before this ends, one way or another.'

'I need to say this. Apart from being grateful to all of you, this still could be dangerous. If anyone wants to back out, I won't think any less of you. We could be facing werewolves, vampires, giants, and hundreds of inferi and dementors. If you are at all worried, then you won't be focused, which could get you killed. So please, think carefully about what is about to happen.'

Molly stepped over to Harry, 'Even though I would love to keep my children safe, this is the only way they can be safe. This is the only way that they can have a happy future. I think I can speak for everyone here when I say we know what's at stake and we're going to be right there with you. Yes, I know there could be deaths, but if we don't do this there will be deaths. I would like to have a house full of grandchildren one day, which include little Potters with bushy brown hair. Family, all of us here right now are family. You don't have to be blood to be family. You just have to care for each other and support each other.'

'I've thought of Ron and the twins as brothers for years now, and Ginny as a sister,' Harry's voice broke then he hugged Molly Weasley, 'And I have a surrogate mother and father in Arthur and Molly Weasley.'

'Family,' Ron said giving Harry a small smile, 'We stick together, no matter what.'

'Yes, family,' Ginny said then stood beside Neville, she took his hand in hers which made Neville blush.

'I like that, family,' Luna said then she moved to stand beside Ron, she took his hand in hers which made Ron blush but his mouth fell open at the same time making everyone laugh.

'Let's have a big family dinner. Hermione, how about you ask your parent's to join us?'

'Yes, I'm sure they would like to meet all of you,' Hermione turned to Harry, 'I'll be back soon.'

'Be careful, it's known now that we're together.'

'I'll go with her just for another set of eyes. Come on Hermione, you can give me all the juicy details about your sex life with the-boy-who-lived,' Tonks said but she pulled a blushing Hermione from the house which had people laughing or blushing.

'Um, I would like to help cook Mrs Weasley. So how about we get together and work out what we're going to make,' Harry said trying to force himself not to blush.

'It's molly from now on Harry dear,' Molly took Harry's arm and pulled him towards the kitchen.

Arthur and Bill began to conjure more chairs while Charlie expanded the table to fit all the extra people who would be sitting down to dinner very soon. A big family dinner.

'There will be a bit of shocking news in the Daily Prophet tomorrow. But it seems not many inside the ministry are that concerned about it,' Kingsley said as he sat next to Arthur.

'Is it about Harry or Voldemort?' Bill asked.

'No, Delores Umbridge was found dead in her office. They were able to keep it quiet until they finished investigating. Once they went through everything and examined her, they found she had the dark mark and she has been killing muggleborns who we believed went back to the muggle world. Her secretary was obliviated so she has no idea who killed her boss. The theory is that either a muggleborn that got away or a family member of a muggleborn. It was done by a muggle gun, a bullet to the head.'

Many turned towards Harry, mainly because he had said he plans to kill Voldemort with a gun.

'They have my thanks. I have a few I want dead, but I will only kill those four. Voldemort, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Snape. I wanted Umbitch dead, I just couldn't justify killing her. If I knew she was killing muggleborns I could. If she's a death eater, or was, was she still involved with Voldemort?'

'No idea, they are still investigating, but they aren't really bothered. Everyone, or practically everyone in the ministry could not stand her. When Fudge realised what she did to Harry and what she planned to do, he wanted nothing to do with her. Oh, he was finally sacked as well. Rufus realised that he would never get support from most people if he kept Fudge as his advisor.'

'He would never get mine, not just because of Fudge but because he didn't lock up Umbitch, yet he locked up Stan shunpike. We need a minister who is fair, who will work for everyone, who doesn't worry about how he looks and doesn't care about blood status or money. I could name a few who would be great as minister, but do you know who I believe would make a great minister for magic?' Harry grinned as he stared at Arthur Weasley.

'I agree with you, whether it will happen is another thing,' Kingsley said.

'I doubt anyone would look at me for minister,' Arthur blushed.

'If Harry kills Voldemort then comes out saying he wants you, I doubt many would say no,' Remus said.

'It's something to think about dad. You will have Harry's support which by itself is enough but you will also have the support of the only people willing to stop the war with Voldemort. Not to mention you were part of it,' Bill said.

'Just for curiosity mate, who else could you see as minister?' Ron asked.

'Madam Bones, Kingsley, both would make great ministers. I think even Professor McGonagall would now she's not listening to Dumbledork.'

'Well, if our plans go accordingly on Friday, we may just need a new election. So it will be interesting who may end up being nominated,' Remus said.

Hermione arrived back with her parent's, then she began to make introductions. Dan gestured to Harry, the pair of them moved to the other side of the room. Dan explained what he had done and how he was again on active duty. He also explained that all of them involved has the Prime Minister's guarantee that they will not be prosecuted, but they were also ordered to take care of Voldemort and his supporters, any way they could. Harry felt relieved but he also knew that they would end this war that not only affected witches and wizards, it also affected the non magicals, like the Grangers. While Dan was talking, Tonks smirked at Harry before taking a seat beside Remus. When Dan joined the others at the table, Harry turned to Hermione.

'Why does Tonks keep looking at me like that?' Harry whispered to Hermione.

'She's very good at getting information out of you even when you don't want to talk,' Hermione blushed.

'What did you tell her?'

'I didn't mean to say anything, next thing I know she's got me describing you, or part of you.'

Harry's eyes widened. He glanced at Hermione who kept her eyes averted then at Tonks who seemed to be having an amusing discussion with Remus.

'You mean to tell me that you described…that part of me?'

'I couldn't help it, aurors,' Hermione huffed, 'But, she was impressed.'

'Hermione,' Harry blushed brightly, which Tonks happen to see and made her laugh, 'Tonks won't be able to help herself, she's already telling Remus. It could be known to everyone here by the end of the night, including your parent's.'

'I know,' Hermione sighed, 'They really teach aurors how to get the answers they want.'

'I know you wouldn't have said anything, but I also know aurors have impressive interrogating techniques. I just don't like the fact she knows I'm…above average.'

'Well above average,' Hermione blushed again, 'I'll let you finish up, but I'll try not to say anything again, I just can't guarantee it when it comes to Tonks.'

Harry gave Hermione a kiss, he knew it wasn't her fault. Tonks was a very inquisitive person.

'So not only will you be protected, but all of us will as well,' Bill said as he listened to Dan about the conversation he had with the Prime Minister.

'Yes, I figured since this could save lives in both worlds and I was in the SAS, the Prime Minister would give us the security we need and make this official. He did say that he already spoke to the Queen and if this Voldemort began more trouble they would get the military involved. That is still on the table if this doesn't work.'

'As a soldier, do you believe it will be over in a couple of days?' Charlie asked.

'Yes, I have no doubt. From what Hermione and Harry have told me about Voldemort and the people from the magical world. They will never believe Harry nor any of you will use a muggle method, or have a muggle involved. I was trained as a sniper, and I've kept up with my training even though I retired from Her Majesties service. If for any reason Harry misses, or he is hurt, my shot won't miss. We just need that signal from Harry to satisfy the prophecy.'

'We were discussing that earlier. Since you've already had this plan worked with Harry then he has already used his "hand" you could say by telling you to take the shot if he can't. Even though none of us want the young ones involved in killing, we do know that prophecies are tricky, so Harry has to be involved. He either kills him or gives you the signal to kill him. There are a few of us here who were involved in the first war with Voldemort, this time we've been lucky and that came down to Harry offering that bounty. The odds are in our favour. And if any dark witch or wizard heard Harry's message, I doubt many will take him up on his offer to join him. If he survives this, then they will, but I doubt it will be him that is left standing,' Arthur said.

'I can guarantee he will have a bullet in his head within minutes of it starting. Since the soul anchors are gone, he could not survive, not again.' Harry said.

'Alright, dinner's ready, and I have to say, Harry is a very good cook,' Molly said as she began to load up the table with food with Harry also floating dishes and bowls of hot food. Ginny had made sure there was plenty of drinks and glasses, Ron had finished setting the table. Now it was time to just enjoy good food with great people.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

Two days later Harry, Hermione and their friends all arrived in the exact spot where the quidditch world cup was held. Molly took Dan to a secluded spot where Poppy was waiting. Dan set up his rifle while the two woman organised their potions, bandages, chocolate, along with anything else they might need. Everyone believed there would not be much of a fight, there only concern was if Voldemort brought dementors, werewolves, inferi and giants. So they had to be ready for anything.

Every got into position but Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna all stood together but facing away from each other. They had no idea where Voldemort would appear so they had to have a complete view. When the time arrived and Voldemort didn't show, Harry thought they might just have to come up with another plan. Then ten minutes after the due time, he arrived. Neville turned to stand beside Hermione while Ron, Ginny and Luna stayed where they were to make sure no one snuck up behind them.

Voldemort and Bellatrix turned up along with Snape who they hadn't been expected. The one they did expect wasn't there. It made him curious why Rodolphus Lestrange wasn't there. He did wonder if maybe Voldemort took his anger out on Bella's husband or if the man said enough and left. Or Lestrange might be hiding somewhere to ambush them. Harry didn't think that was likely since Voldemort, Snape and Lestrange would know how many Harry had with him.

'Are you going to deal with Snape?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, the moment I put a bullet in Voldemort's head.'

'Good,' Hermione gave Harry a smile before she turned back to look at their enemies, 'He looks scared, you can see it,' Hermione said.

Harry grinned which seemed to frighten Voldemort even more, 'I wonder if I could make him piss himself.'

'It's not the time to play love. Tell you what, kill him quickly and I will make sure you are well and truly satisfied tonight.'

Harry instantly lifted his gun and fired. Bellatrix was quick, she cast a shield around Voldemort before she went to cast a spell at Harry. The bullet went straight through the shield and hit Voldemort between the eyes. Hermione chuckled then nodded to Neville who lifted his arm then fired off his first spell. Bellatrix wasn't watching, she was just about to kneel down at her master when Neville's reductor curse blew her head apart. Harry then stared at Snape, who actually looked scared. Harry could see Snape's wand shaking which made him smirk as he pulled the trigger. Snape fell next to his master.

'That was very anti-climatic mate.'

Harry laughed as he turned to face Ron, 'It was, wasn't it. But we got the result we wanted.'

'You did, well, we all did, but we were all wondering what you were waiting for then you just seemed to shoot him.'

'Harry was wondering if he could make Voldemort wet himself. But I told him it wasn't time to play,' Hermione said.

'You spoiled Harry's fun, shame on you Hermione,' Luna smirked as she joined the group making them all laugh.

'It's fine Luna, Hermione promised to give me some fun later.'

'Harry,' Hermione squeaked as she blushed brightly. All the friends who were standing around Harry laughed loudly. One by one the adults joined the group, including Dan and Emma who didn't end up having to do anything. Dan would have to make a quick trip to see the Prime Minister so he would know the danger was past, but for now he could make a quick phone call then work on a time to explain more and with more details. Remus offered to take Dan home so he could ring the Prime Minister then he could have a drink to celebrate with his daughter and soon to be son-in-law.

Amelia had to go straight to the ministry to tell Scrimgeour it was over and how the Queen and Prime Minister had given them the official go ahead to end Voldemort and his supporters. That was the only information she was going to pass on. Even though most will believe it was Harry, after he was heard on the WWN, but no one was going to confirm it, either way. Amelia said she would go to the Burrow later just to let everyone know if there was anything they needed to know. Amelia was not going to hide anything from these people, not after what they did for their world. She would eventually tell them what would have happened to all marked death eaters, she just didn't want to tell them now, which would spoil their fun. Amelia believed they, especially Harry, deserved to celebrate, so she was going to give them that.

Arthur invited everyone back to the Burrow, which made the twins yelled it's party time. So that's what everyone did, including the Grangers. They all headed to the Burrow to celebrate that Lord Voldemort and his last death eater was no more, including Snape.

Harry had called Dobby who with the help of Winky, began to buy everything they would need for a spur of the moment party. But the elves also got a few tents that way if any person found themselves too tired or too drunk, they had somewhere to stay.

There was plenty of food, plenty of butterbeers and plenty of alcohol. Even though Molly did not like anyone drinking, she decided to let the younger ones have a drink, if they wanted. She would make sure they all had a hangover potion waiting for them the following morning. Like many others, it was time to celebrate, and if that meant that the younger ones had a bit too much to drink, then Molly was going to let it go. She would take care of them in the morning.

By the time Amelia arrived at the Burrow, with the minister, the unspeakable, along with a few aurors, that included Mad-eye, the party was in full swing. Minerva had arrived with the staff of Hogwarts. But Albus Dumbledore arrived with them. He knew he would not be welcome, he just wanted to say thanks. He did not try to explain his actions, as he knew no one would want to hear it. So he thanked Harry, then everyone else before he sadly turned and left.

As the new group stared around they couldn't help smiling. Everyone was dancing, singing, drinking and just having fun. Harry Potter was in the middle of the crowd, dancing slowly with his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. Even though the music was upbeat, Harry and Hermione just held each other as they swayed.

Amelia had spoken to Kingsley and Alastor, in private about what the unspeakables said would happen once Voldemort was dead. They were both swore to secrecy. They didn't want anyone trying to come after Harry or his friends, since they were all involved with the death of Voldemort and his death eaters. It would eventually be announced that everyone that had a dark mark was found dead, then they would make it seem that Voldemort was drawing on their life force to remain alive, but eventually they all succumbed to death. That should keep Harry and everyone else protected.

The twins used their entire stock of fireworks but they knew they could make more. Tonight was to celebrate. Tomorrow they would begin their lives without the threat of death.

After a couple of hours of drinking and having fun, Harry dropped to his knee making not only Hermione gasps, but every person who was at the party. The music stopped, but so did the noise. Everyone just stood there and watched as Harry held out an open ring box with a huge diamond and emerald ring.

'I fell in love with you when I was thirteen years old, that love has only grown over the last few years. It might have taken me a while to recognise what I did feel for you was love, but I knew from then on you were the one for me. You are my life, you own my heart and soul. I would be nothing without you. Hermione Granger, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Marry me?'

'Yes,' Hermione whispered as she wiped the tears from her eyes, 'Yes, I will marry you Harry Potter.'

Harry grinned as he stood then took Hermione's left hand, he slid the ring onto her finger before kissing her hand then her lips.

Everyone who had been silent was now cheering. Hermione and Harry were hugged by the Grangers, Remus, Molly and Arthur. Then one by one everyone else congratulated the young couple. Harry, who had the house elves invite some of their friends to the party, asked Colin Creevy to take pictures, but he was also going to be their official photographer at the wedding. Those pictures would only be printed in the Quibbler, along with a statement from Harry and Hermione.

Once everyone finished congratulating the happy couple, the unspeakable who had turned up, spoke with Hermione and Harry before he vanished from sight. The minister offered to conduct the ceremony. Harry and Hermione agreed, but there would be no big ministry official gathering. The only other people that worked for the ministry that would be invited, were their friends, like Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Arthur, and even the unspeakables would be invited. This was going to be a wedding for family and friends, exactly how Harry and Hermione wanted it.

When Hermione began to speak with her mother about plans for the wedding, Harry stood at the side watching his soon-to-be wife. He could not stop grinning. Remus stood beside him, and like everyone else, he was relieved and happy for Harry. But to see the smile on Harry's face told everyone all they needed to know. The-boy-who-lived finally had what he always wanted, a family.

The end:

I wish to thank everyone for reading, and hope I can continue to bring interesting stories for the fans of fanfiction.


End file.
